Angel
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Universo Alternativo! Pós HogwardsGuerra! Sinto mãe, mas não posso me casar com ela, pois estou, segundo os muggles, com um pãozinho no forno. Só não me pergunte de quem. SLASH! Mpreg!
1. Parte 1

**Título: Angel**

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / Lemon – se não gosta, não leia.

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** é um universo alternativo e muitas coisas dos livros não aconteceram aqui. E é MPREG com descrições!

**Resumo:** Universo Alternativo! Pós HogwardsGuerra! Sinto mãe, mas não posso me casar com ela, pois estou, segundo os muggles, com um pãozinho no forno. Só não me pergunte de quem. SLASH! Mpreg!

**N/A:** achei essa antiga fic nos meus arquivos esquecidos e resolvi posta-la. Espero que gostem! É curtinho, mas só postarei o resto se gostarem.

* * *

**Parte 1**

Draco deixou o banheiro e se dirigiu até a sua escrivaninha, ao lado da cama. Estava banhado e bem vestido e só lhe faltava o perfume. Apanhou-o com cuidado e deu uma borrifada em cada lado do pescoço. As minúsculas gotículas se espalharam pelo ar e lhe impregnaram as vestes.

"Perfeito", pensou com um sorriso de satisfação.

Guardou o perfume em seu malão e olhou pela última vez ao dormitório da Sonserina, já vazio. Com um feitiço, fez suas bagagens levitarem e se encaminhou para fora do castelo.

Várias carruagens partiam carregadas de alunos até a estação de Hogsmeade onde pegariam o expresso para voltarem à suas casas.

Deu mais uma olhada a essa fabulosa escola, onde passou, porque não dizer, os melhores anos de sua vida. Daqui em diante, sabia que os anos passariam monótonos e sem novidades.

Soltou um suspiro de pesar. Mesmo não querendo admitir, sentiria falta desse lugar.

Uma mão foi posta sobre seu ombro, o que o retornou de volta à realidade. Olhou a esse homem, tão sério, que se despedia de forma contida e dura, mas que se dedicou a se despedir, certamente, do único aluno que sentiria falta.

- Boa viagem... – Snape lhe murmurou.

- Obrigado. – sorriu de leve. – A gente se vê em breve.

- Certamente.

Crabbe e Goyle o esperavam pacientemente, talvez até sem saberem porque estavam deixando Hogwarts ou o que afinal faziam ali de pé, enfim, esperavam alguma coisa.

Entrou na última carruagem que restara e esperava, para leva-lo de volta a casa. Em sua mente, até podia ouvir uma música melancólica de adeus, assim como quase podia ver as folhas das árvores balançarem em câmera lenta, como uma despedida sem volta. Tudo tão emocional, tão dramático, até que uma voz chegou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Entra logo furão! Se perdemos o Expresso a culpa será toda sua!

Draco encarou o dono dessa voz tão irritante e se deparou com ninguém menos que...

- Weasel! – soltou enojado. Deu uma olhada ao redor e constatou que estava sentado ao lado de Granger e suas duas pilhas de livros, a sua frente Ron com os joelhos batendo de encontro aos seus e num canto exprimido e de óculos torto, dependurado pelo nariz, o grande Potter. Ficou horrorizado e tentou sair dali, quando seus dois melhores capachos se enfiaram carruagem adentro. - Crabbe! Goyle! Não! – tentou em vão, mas era tarde.

A carruagem deu uma boa abaixada, o fundo quase a tocar o chão. Weasley foi parar montado em uma das pernas de Potter, enquanto ele se chocou com Granger, tão cara a cara que notou que os olhos da muggle eram caramelos ao invés dos castanhos comum, ao qual aparentavam. Os livros que ela levava, e que sinceramente achava ridículo, caíram sobre seu colo.

Crabbe sentou-se ao lado de Ron enquanto Goyle ao lado de Draco.

- Eu avisei Mione... Se você demorasse muito pra coletar essa tonelada de livros, teríamos que ir na última carruagem e sabe-se lá com que tipo de pessoas... – se queixou Ron, enquanto Harry gemia de dor à suas costas, com a perna sendo esmagada pelo peso do melhor amigo.

Hermione não disse uma única palavra, pra falar a verdade ela nem conseguia respirar, pois sentia a respiração de certo sangue puro bem de encontro a seu nariz e se movesse os lábios para falar, não tinha certeza se conseguiria evitar tocar os dele. A coloração vermelha começou a se alastrar por suas bochechas até quase as orelhas.

- Por que esse troço não se move? – Crabbe perguntou estupidamente enquanto Goyle tentava fechar a porta, mas sua banha impedia que conseguisse isso. Resolveu deixar a porta aberta só a segurando encostada.

Snape rodou os olhos, perante a imagem horrorosa da carruagem guinada mais para a direita, onde os dois grandes sonserinos estavam sentados. O lado esquerdo, que era onde Hermione e Harry estavam, praticamente flutuava.

Olhou a seu lado, ao ouvir uma risada de deboche que mais parecia um chiado. Filch se divertia com a cena.

- Desse jeito nunca a carruagem conseguirá andar.

- Concordo... Então é melhor ajuda-los a distribuírem o peso devidamente entre eles... – nisso, rodou nos calcanhares e partiu para dentro do castelo.

- Sempre sobra pra mim – Filch resmungou, agora com a cara de sempre. Abriu a porta mal fechada e encarou o interior da carruagem. – Anda, saiam!

Todos obedeceram, para alívio de quatro deles. Estando do lado de fora, o velho deu uma olhada no tamanho de cada um deles. Estavam altos, corpulentos e banhudos, deu uma atenção à parte para Crabbe e Goyle, altos e gordos. Sorriu sinistramente, para mais pavor dos rapazes e da única moça nesse grupo. Filch então parou os olhos em Hermione e Draco, alterando a vista entre eles e sorriu mais macabro.

- Você – deu um tapa na nuca de Goyle. – Entre e sente-se no fundo. – o rapaz obedeceu. – Você – deu um tapa na nuca de Ron – Sente-se no banco da frente e ao fundo. – o ruivo fez uma careta, pois ficaria de frente a Goyle, mas teve que obedecer. – Você - deu um tapa na nuca de Harry – Sente ao lado do – Harry se apressou a se sentar ao lado de Ron – Aí não, ao lado do outro – Filch rosnou, sendo prontamente atendido, mesmo que para Harry, isso fosse muito ruim, pois sabia que o sonserino a seu lado sofria de gases. – Você – Filch então deu um tapa na nuca de Crabbe – Sente ao lado do cabeça vermelha. – Crabbe riu estupidamente e se sentou, sacudindo um pouco a carruagem, para moléstia dos dois grifinórios ali dentro.

Harry olhou para eles e notou que não havia espaço para mais ninguém se sentar. Ficou com pena de Hermione, lançando à garota um olhar de pesar, pois não sabia como ela iria para a estação e seja qual fosse o modo, teria que ir com Malfoy, aquele que detesta sangue muggle. Ia dizer que cedia seu lugar para ela, quando Filch a chamou.

- Você, sente no colo do cabeça vermelha – Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto Ron ficava literalmente com a cabeça vermelha, desde o cabelo até o pescoço. – Anda logo! – ordenou mal humorado e ela teve que cumprir a ordem, completamente envergonhada.

Nessa altura, Draco já queria se suicidar, mas mantinha-se frio e inexpressivo. Olhava a tudo com indiferença, mas na realidade queria lançar um _crucius_ em Filch e explodir aquela maldita carruagem com quem fosse que estivesse ali dentro. Voltar a pé para casa não parecia ser uma má idéia.

- E você – disse o velho, com um sorriso de sarcasmo que fez Draco se retorcer por dentro. – Sente no colo do cegueta.

Os olhos verdes se abriram tanto que Hermione pensou que fossem cair de seu rosto a qualquer momento.

- Espera! Eu não vou sentar no colo de ninguém! – Draco protestou indignado. – Muito menos no colo dessa coisa! Eu me recuso!

- Ah, não vai é?

* * *

Harry até tentava apreciar a paisagem, mas o peso em seu colo não deixava que se distraísse com qualquer outra coisa senão certo sangue puro. Além do quê, as miradas fixas sobre si dos demais ocupantes da carruagem não estava ajudando muito. 

- Ahem! – pigarreou, lançando olhares significativos a cada um deles.

Hermione foi a primeira a notar a indireta e tratou de se endireitar no assento enquanto desviava a mirada para a janela. Má idéia. Ao esfregar o traseiro em seu _assento_ ouviu um estrangulado gemido e sentiu algo meio duro.

Ficou extremamente vermelha e constrangida, esquecendo de qualquer outra coisa.

De Ron, não precisa dizer que seu raciocínio se perdeu no momento em que Hermione resolveu se mexer em seu colo.

Goyle aos poucos desviou sua atenção aos joelhos desnudos da garota à sua frente. Ficou mais interessado em apreciar essa descoberta do que prestar atenção no ocupante ao lado.

Crabbe por fim acabou por adormecer e roncar, com a cabeça caída sobre o ombro de Ron.

Finalmente esquecido dos demais, Harry tentou prestar atenção ao que se passava do lado de fora. Contou quantas árvores havia no caminho enquanto tamborilava no assento com os dedos.

Viu quando a neve começou a cair pouco a pouco e os flocos aumentando. Essa imagem lhe trouxe boas recordações, de quando entrou em Hogwarts, das aventuras que tivera com seus dois melhores amigos e das festas que teve a oportunidade de participar. Ao mesmo tempo veio-lhe a saudade, pois no próximo ano não voltaria a Hogwarts e nem no decorrer de sua vida.

Assim foi seguindo cada pensamento seu, até que a cabeça de certo loiro escorregou de seu ombro e instintivamente fez com que erguesse o braço para ampará-lo.

Olhou a Malfoy que ainda estava desacordado e agradeceu interiormente que fosse assim, pois se ele estivesse acordado, seria bem pior.

Foi justo nessa hora que a carruagem parou. Olhou aliviado à estação, mas o que Hermione disse o fez perder a esperança de se livrar daquele arrogante sonserino.

- Está vazio! O Expresso já partiu. – lamentou desolada.

- O quê? – não pôde evitar pronunciar alarmado.

- O que faremos? – Hermione olhou a todos, menos a Ron.

Crabbe e Goyle deram de ombros, como sempre.

Ron apenas se queixou duas palavrinhas. – Que merda...

Harry apenas conseguiu coçar a cabeça com o braço livre enquanto buscava rapidamente uma solução, sem sucesso.

- Se Malfoy estivesse acordado saberia o que fazer – Goyle tentou dizer algo de útil.

- Ele sempre acha uma solução – Crabbe concordou.

- E eu duvido... – Harry resmungou, dando uma olhada nada satisfeita ao loiro.

Olhos azuis prateados se abriram lentamente. Com um movimento fluido Malfoy se endireitou piscando algumas vezes.

- O que aconteceu? – estava confuso e com dor de cabeça.

- Você levou um golpe na cabeça – Hermione se dignou a explicar.

- Como? – Malfoy parecia ainda perdido, esfregando uma região específica da cabeça.

- Filch – ela respondeu, prestando bastante atenção no loiro.

Draco fez uma careta e fechou os olhos, certamente recordando o que aconteceu. Havia enfrentado aquele velho neurótico e acabou levando na cabeça com um cabresto. A última coisa que lembrava era a dor e a escuridão. Isso era uma infâmia! Ninguém tocava um dedo num Malfoy! E tudo por que se negou a sentar no colo de...

Abriu os olhos piscando nervosamente até enfocar Hermione ao colo de Weasley. Ela ainda prestava muita atenção em seu rosto, como esperando o dilúvio quando se desse conta de onde estava.

Maldito Filch!

Não... Não daria esse gostinho a nenhum deles! Nunca veriam Draco Malfoy histérico, preferia agüentar ao invés de se mostrar perturbado com aquele quatro-olhos.

Respirou fundo várias vezes e deu uma olhada na estação, completamente vazia. Perfeito! Mais isso para estragar seu dia.

Potter estava estranhando que Malfoy não fez nada nem disse nada. Seria que estivesse agüentando ou realmente não se importava em estar em seu colo?

Suspirou perto de sua nuca e isso fez com que o loiro estremecesse. Sorriu, ele estava agüentando calado e aparentando indiferença sendo que na realidade estava molestado.

- Já que despertou, o que sugere que façamos agora que perdemos o Expresso? – provocou, esbaforindo propositalmente nesse pescoço branco.

Malfoy voltou a estremecer e resmungou algo em tom baixo que não entendeu. Depois de alguns segundos, viera a resposta em tom nervoso.

- Não consegue refletir por si mesmo? Pensei que aprendeu a usar seus neurônios nesses sete anos em Hogwarts, mas vejo que estava enganado.

- A culpa não foi minha se certo sangue puro oxigenado resolveu demorar em se arrumar – replicou.

A única que riu pelo comentário foi Hermione.

- O que é oxigenado? – Malfoy finalmente girou a cabeça para encara-lo sobre o ombro, apesar da curiosidade se mantinha ainda incomodado.

- É como se você não tivesse essa cor de cabelo, como se você descoloriu – tentou explicar.

- Tingiu como a Luna Louca faz no cabelo dela, você quer dizer – o corrigiu.

- Não, é tirar a cor, passar água oxigenada para desbotar – Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda duvidoso - Esquece... – Harry deu de ombros, pois não saberia como explicar.

Draco passou a mão no cabelo, ainda incomodado. – Que seja, mas meu cabelo é assim, perfeito por natureza. – deu uma olhada burlona ao cabelo de Potter – E não assim, destroçado que nem o seu.

Harry estreitou os olhos e estava pronto para dar uma boa resposta, quando Hermione, ainda muito constrangida em estar sentada no colo de Ron, se intrometeu.

- Poderiam discutir depois de resolvermos o que fazer para voltar pra casa? Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo. Concordam?

- Simples – Draco rodou os olhos, com enfado. Pegou sua varinha e com um feitiço de direção, ordenou à carruagem – Londres, Beco Diagonal.

No mesmo instante a carruagem voltou a se mover, agora em direção ao destino ordenado, pegando uma das estradas escondida em meio às árvores, paralela a ferrovia.

- Infelizmente, teremos que fazer o caminho mais demorado – voltou a falar, enquanto guardava a varinha. – Ninguém em Hogsmeade nos liberaria a lareira para o Beco Diagonal.

- Por que não? – Harry mantinha a vista cravada nessa cabeleira loira.

- Porque somos alunos de Hogwarts e o correto é chegarmos na Estação nove três quartos, como todos os alunos – exasperou-se frente a ignorância do outro. – Se pegarem a gente saindo pela lareira de algum pub no Beco Diagonal, sem autorização assinada pelo diretor ou por responsáveis isso pode prejudica-los, ninguém se arriscaria.

- Oh... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Depois refletiu consigo e arregalou os olhos – Quer dizer que tenho que te agüentar durante todo o caminho?

- Não é nada gratificante pra mim também! – Malfoy retrucou.

* * *

Sabia que o caminho seria longo, mas para Harry, estava se fazendo eterno. 

Tentou se ajeitar no banco sentindo as pernas já dormentes pelo peso de certo alguém, então esse alguém deslizou uma coxa para cada lado de sua perna esquerda.

O calor naquela carruagem era de matar, seu corpo transpirava e algumas gotas de suor deslizavam pela sua testa e pescoço, empapando os fios negros em sua nuca. Nem parecia que estavam em pleno inverno.

Com um suspiro de incômodo, apenas pôde ver Malfoy escorregando o peso em seu peito e voltando a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Estava dormindo.

Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e constatou que faziam cinco horas de viagem. Se Hermione não tivesse a idéia de mandar Pitch, a corujinha de Ron, avisando que perderam o Expresso e tardariam para voltar, todos na Toca estariam preocupados. E isso já fazia três horas atrás.

Deu uma olhada nos amigos e constatou que o clima entre eles era bem intenso.

Ron cochichava algo no ouvido de Hermione e esta sorria. Notou também que os braços do melhor amigo a rodeavam pela cintura.

Finalmente se acertaram! Só uma situação inusitada como esta para unir corações... Sorriu em aprovação, ao menos os dois se deram bem, já no seu caso...

Franziu o cenho vendo sua própria situação. Estava crente de que não existia ninguém no mundo mais azarado que Harry Potter.

Mais uma hora de viagem e a carruagem parou frente a uma estalagem de madeira perto da estrada. A única casa que existia ali.

- Malfoy! – chamou bem próximo do ouvido do loiro, que sobre saltou assustado, erguendo o corpo e olhando ao redor, com desconfiança. Não evitou rir da cena.

- Nunca mais faça isso – maldisse entre-dentes, apontando a varinha bem no meio da testa do ex-grifinório.

- Pelo visto você desconfia até da própria sombra – observou, sem deixar o tom de deboche.

Draco o ignorou por completo, guardou a varinha de volta ao bolso e desceu da carruagem, esticando o corpo uma vez fora daquele aperto.

- Finalmente! – disse por fim, após todos os ocupantes o imitarem.

- Essa não parece nada com o Beco Diagonal – Ron replicou com desconfiança.

- É uma estalagem para bruxos, coisa que você está longe de entender, já que é tão pobre que quando viaja precisa levar sua tenda nas costas.

Enquanto Weasley e Malfoy discutiam, Harry se entreteve em analisar o local. Era uma casinha bem pequena, de dois andares e toda feita de madeira. No máximo teria uns seis metros quadrados de espaço. Depois seguiu ao loiro e adentrou numa espécie de saguão de recepção.

Malfoy apoiou-se no balcão e deu seu melhor e mais esnobe sorriso aristocrático à pobre funcionária que se derreteu instantaneamente.

- Uma suíte para cada um.

- Oh... – ela ficou um pouco perturbada – Lamento, mas não temos mais suítes individuais, estão todos ocupados... Sinto muito...

Potter rodou os olhos com enfado, a atendente só faltava deitar sobre o balcão e dizer com aquela voz de filme pornô – me possua!

- O que há disponível? – Malfoy voltou a dizer, agora mal humorado.

- Dois quartos simples para duas pessoas. – a moça deu uma olhada na lista e voltou a encarar o loiro com um sorriso sedutor.

Malfoy ficou um tempo com o olhar em branco. Depois, sorriu afetado e se dignou a se queixar – Eu me nego ter que dividir um quarto simples com mais duas pessoas... Acaso acha que eu dormiria numa cama de solteiro? Quem dirá num sofá!

- Vamos Malfoy... Estou todo quebrado e não quero ficar de pé aqui, até você se decidir em alguma coisa – Harry reclamou nitidamente exausto – Só quero dormir...

A moça abriu a boca enquanto suas feições se tornavam de surpresa. – Senhor Malfoy?

Malfoy apenas a olhou de canto.

- Sinto muito! Não sabia que era filho do senhor Lucius Malfoy! Em nossa hospedagem sua família é sempre bem vinda! – ela vasculhou no meio de sua pilha de papéis e logo sorriu totalmente submissa. – Posso liberar uma suíte duplex para que descansem... – e lançou um olhar significativo aos dois rapazes.

Harry ficou um pouco preocupado com essa insinuação mal insinuada, mas qualquer coisa que pudesse raciocinar perante isso foi pro espaço, ao ver através da enorme janela, bem diante dos seus olhos, um homem e uma mulher semi-nus caírem do segundo andar seguidos por um amontoado de malas e roupas.

Enquanto os dois acidentados xingavam e maldiziam do lado de fora da estalagem, a atendente voltou a se pronunciar, falando um pouco mais alto que o normal, para tentar abafar os xingamentos.

- Prontinho! – a recepcionista sorriu ainda mais entregando a Malfoy uma chave antiga – Quarto zero, ao fim do corredor – e apontou à escada que ficava bem ao lado da recepção. – Quarto trezentos e dois e trezentos e oito – disse por vez a Ron e Goyle, entregando respectivamente a cada um, uma chave com os números e indicava um corredor estreito, situado embaixo da escada.

Potter apenas pôde acompanhar com os olhos seus dois melhores amigos se dirigirem ao local apontado, de mãos dadas e felizes. Suspirou ressentido. Bem que queria ver alguma alegria em meio a esse pesadelo.

Crabbe e Goyle também seguiram caminho enquanto ele teve que seguir Malfoy escada acima, para dividirem um quarto.

Ao chegarem no cômodo, notaram que era bem aconchegante e ao centro, uma enorme, macia, perfeita e rica cama de casal arredondada e com um amplo espelho circular situado no teto, sobre a cama. Velas vermelho sangue estavam espalhadas pelo ambiente, tornando tudo mais sensual e quente.

Harry franziu o cenho com repulsa e indignação. Teria que dividir um quanto desse justo com Malfoy. Preferia mil vezes dividir esse quarto com Crabble e Goyle.

Malfoy por sua vez ficou maravilhado com a cama. Nem na mansão chegou a dormir numa dessas, pois seu pai não deixava. Dizia que era cama para amantes e não para um pirralho brincar. Depois descobriu que era usado em bordéis e motéis, onde o marido dormia com a amante e não com a esposa.

Enquanto cada um estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, nem notaram que um dos funcionários da estalagem havia entrado com as suas bagagens e as colocado num canto, perto da porta, logo saindo por onde entrou, sem incomodá-los.

- Preciso de um banho – Malfoy disse a si mesmo, e entrou ao banheiro.

Harry apenas se aproximou da janela e espiou pela fresta da cortina. A noite estava tranqüila, bem iluminada pela lua cheia. Seu olhar esverdeado pousou na esfera prateada suspensa imponente ao céu, associando com certo sonserino que agora se banhava a poucos metros de onde estava. Sacudiu a cabeça, mudando de pensamento. Era lua cheia e, mesmo não querendo admitir, Malfoy tivera uma boa idéia em parar nessa hospedaria, caso contrário, correriam o risco de serem atacados por algum lobisomen. Com a menção dessa palavra lembrou-se em Remus Lupin, que ficara de encontra-lo na estação.

Enquanto divagava, no banheiro, o loiro se deliciava com a água morna e espumante. Ficou ali relaxando durante uns bons quarenta minutos até se decidir a sair e dormir. Enxugou o corpo com uma das inúmeras toalhas que a estalagem disponibilizava aos clientes e se cobriu com um fino yukatá de seda negro com um bordado prateado de dragão serpenteando o lado direito do corpo. Saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu diretamente à cama.

Quando o barulho da porta foi ouvido, Harry olhou ao loiro que já banhado, caminhava até a cama. Ficou o olhando admirado pela roupa que vestia, e que se acentuava perfeitamente bem ao corpo levemente esguio e pálido de Malfoy. Ao notar o que fazia, quis se golpear na cabeça, mas isso chamaria muita atenção e comentários zombeteiros por parte do loiro, preferindo então se xingar mentalmente e buscar seu pijama numa de suas bagagens, antes de seguir para o banho.

Demorou meros cinco minutos na ducha e vestindo uma calça de algodão branca e uma regata cor palha, adentrou ao quarto para descobrir que Malfoy havia derrubado todas as almofadas da cama e um lençol, ficando exclusivamente com os travesseiros fofos e a coberta.

Parou perto da cama e encarou o outro, dormindo bem ao centro e ocupando o quanto de espaço conseguia, e isso lhe deu mais raiva ainda.

O fato de não haver sofá era outro detalhe fundamental. Caso fosse dormir, teria que ser exatamente no chão, onde o sonserino fez a questão de amontoar as almofadas e o lençol. E só de pensar em dormir numa superfície fria e dura, depois de estar todo quebrado pela viagem e na manhã seguinte encarar o restante da jornada, lhe fez revolver o estômago e adquirir mais raiva ainda desse esnobe e mimado sangue puro.

- Malfoy... A cama é enorme! – reclamou.

- Nem sonha que dividirei a mesma cama com você – o outro lhe retrucou, enojado.

- E é por isso que eu tenho que dormir no chão? Por que não você?

- Não sou feito para dormir em algo menos que um sinze king. Sou extremamente delicado e você, mais carrasco que um capacho de porta e mais casca-grossa que Crabbe e Goyle, sem dizer, claro, que é meio sangue, dormiria muito melhor no chão do que em uma cama como esta.

Harry apertou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Não dormiria no chão porque um egocêntrico nojento e mimado não suporta dividir o enorme espaço com qualquer outro que julga inferior.

Avançou o curto espaço até a cama e apoiando um joelho no colchão d'água, puxou o cobertor e o travesseiro de Malfoy. Este por sua vez protestou alto, se agarrando na coberta e tentando puxa-la de volta. Essa pequena disputa de forças acabou por se tornar uma briga mais séria, quando Malfoy chutou o estômago do grifinório e este, para revidar, se lançou sobre o outro dando socos e tapas. Estavam praticamente numa luta livre, com direito a chave de braço, tesoura com as pernas e o que mais lhes vinham à cabeça.

* * *

Ron e Hermione não deram muita importância ao lugar, tendo um local confortável para dormir e descansar para retomarem a viagem era o suficiente. E pra falar a verdade, eles estavam mais interessados no outro do que no resto. 

A garota, sempre precavida, lançou um feitiço de tranca à prova de som, caso alguém tentasse invadir o quarto para roubar ou algo pior, e poderem dormir tranqüilos, sem o barulho que vinha dos demais quartos.

- Pode tomar banho primeiro Mione – o ruivo sorriu.

- Obrigada – ela pegou roupas limpas e se dirigiu ao outro cômodo.

Ron se acomodou numa das camas, aguardando sua vez, enquanto travava uma conversa com a amiga-futura-namorada.

Haviam passado todos esses anos juntos, ele realmente gostando dela, mas sem coragem em se declarar (depois dizem que grifinórios eram tão corajosos). Não que ele não possuía coragem, quando criança era medroso, afinal, era criança, mas quando cresceu, passou a encarar os medos, talvez de uma forma meio estranha, mas o que importa é que ele tinha coragem. Enfrentou situações perigosas ao lado dos amigos, ajudou no que pôde a Harry Potter e mesmo quando achava que não teria coragem alguma, lá no fundo surgia essa faísca tão grifinória. O caso era que com Hermione, não tinha coragem por ela ser exatamente uma garota. E não uma garota qualquer, ela era Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo, a cética, a racional, a intimidante, a que em seu terceiro ano deu um soco em Draco Malfoy. Só isso já bastava para ficar preocupado em dizer o que sentia e ela não entender.

Era mais fácil discutir com ela do que se declarar. Talvez por ser um Weasley, onde a maior parte da família era composta por homens e sendo o mais novo (a Ginny é a caçula, mas Ron é o caçula dos meninos), sempre acabava levando dos mais velhos o que o tornou um tanto cabeçudo. Aí o tal problema de lidar com uma mulher, tão mais delicada, mais esperta, mais individual, mais séria...

O que no começo do dia achou a tragédia feita pelo loiro azedo, agora chegava a agradece-lo, pois se não houvessem perdido o Expresso, talvez nunca teria rolado nada entre eles.

E sorriu amplamente sabendo que a sorte, disfarçada de furão albino altamente petulante, finalmente batera em sua porta.

* * *

Crabbe e Goyle haviam entrado no quarto, sem antes errarem umas três vezes de porta, e agora se acomodavam cada qual numa cama de solteiro. Nem se dignaram a tomarem um banho e trocar de roupa, apenas se largaram no colchão, prontos para roncar a noite toda, mas antes que pudessem pegar no sono, ouviram barulhos vindos do teto e ficaram intrigados, prestando atenção naqueles sons estranhos sem realmente saberem o que seria. 

Talvez achassem ser algo sobrenatural, vindo do além-túmulo.

Mas suas hipóteses mudaram, quando ouviram nitidamente a voz de Malfoy. Estavam tão acostumados com as ordens do loiro, que ao reconhecerem o timbre rouco e arrastado, se retesaram e ficaram em alerta, para eventual chamado.

O quarto de número trezentos e oito ficava justamente embaixo da suíte duplex. Uma tubulação de ventilação ligava ambos os dormitórios, sendo que na suíte, era bem vetada, permitindo que o ar puro trafegasse sem problemas e o som do andar inferior era abafado por um feitiço, o que não ocorria com o dormitório em que os dois grandes sonserinos estavam. Sendo de baixo nível, o cliente tinha que enfeitiça-lo para que o silêncio reinasse no cômodo, coisa que ambos os rapazes se esqueceram de fazer.

"haa... você é pesado... hah ahh... se quer fazer... aah... isso... uh... que faça direito... ah aah... seu imbecil... aaai..." – ouviram a voz abafada de Malfoy em meio a uns golpes ritmados que não souberam distinguir o que, mas estava bem claro que era de uma cama.

"cala a boca... hah... Malfoy... aah... eu sei que... ah aaah... você gosta que eu... uh..." – e a voz de Potter morreu no meio da frase, quando o barulho da cama aumentou.

Crabbe e Goyle arregalaram os olhos ao perceberem o que os dois rivais estavam fazendo.

* * *

No andar de cima... 

Malfoy, que estava sendo sufocado por uma chave de braço e com o corpo imobilizado pelo de Potter, aproveitou que este estava falando e fez um esforço maior, rolando pra ficar em cima e tentar se livrar dos braços do grifinório, que apertavam o seu pescoço. Conseguiu ficar por cima, mas de costa a Potter, que ainda o mantinha preso pela chave de braço. Se debateu como pôde, mas era impossível com a força do moreno, maior e mais musculoso.

Estava começando a ficar vermelho.

* * *

E no andar de baixo... 

Os sons continuavam mais alto e mais rápidos, alternados por um ou dois golpes violentos, gritos e ofegos.

"se continuar... ah aah... assim... hah haa aah... vamos acabar no chão... aahh ah..." – essa era a voz de Potter.

"não... aah aaaah... agüento... haa... mais... ah aaah..." – esse era Malfoy e de repente, o som foi diminuindo até cessar por completo, ficando apenas os ofegos, agora quase inaudíveis.

"Uhn... finalmente..." – para Crabbe e Goyle, Potter parecia feliz.

Os dois rapazes estavam literalmente de boca aberta, olhos arregalados e sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

De volta no andar de cima... 

Malfoy demorou alguns minutos até recuperar o ar. Quando já estava melhor, ajeitou seu yukatá, que estava quase totalmente aberto, mostrando seu tórax e suas pernas e arrastou-se para um canto da cama, puxou um dos travesseiros e o cobertor, deixando Potter com o outro travesseiro e o lençol. Se embolou de qualquer jeito e mais exausto que antes, caiu no sono sem conseguir evitar que suas pálpebras se fechassem sozinhas.

Harry manteve a respiração um pouco agitada, depois, feliz pela derrota de seu inimigo, apanhou o lençol do chão, afofou o travesseiro e dormiu totalmente relaxado.

Nada mais se sucedeu durante toda a noite.

Quando o dia amanheceu, todos levantaram cedo para o café da manhã e voltarem à viagem.

Se reuniram no salão de refeições da própria hospedaria e se sentaram numa mesa ampla, com várias cadeiras.

Hermione estava radiante, dormira bem, após uma conversa casual e sem brigas com Ron. O ruivo igualmente se encontrava muito bem disposto a enfrentar a viagem, nem sequer olhou para Malfoy de cara feia, o que era de se espantar.

Essa noite, Crabbe e Goyle apagaram depois de um surto mental ao saberem que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo _coisas_ com seu inimigo declarado, odiado e repudiado meio-sangue. Agora olhavam como dois imbecis ao loiro que estava tranqüilo e renovado depois de dormir e que apresentava uma estranha e mal-escondida marca avermelhada no pescoço.

Notaram que Potter também estava bem relaxado e pronto para encarar o dia. Após desfrutar de seu café com torradas e frutas, o moreno se espreguiçou, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça.

- Hora de ir – ouviram Hermione avisar.

Todos concordaram em silêncio e se dirigiram à recepção onde uma outra moça fazia seu turno. E como a anterior, ela abriu um largo e sedutor sorriso ao atender Malfoy.

- Espero que tenham apreciado nosso estabelecimento e nossa humilde hospitalidade senhor Malfoy – piscou os olhos de modo coquete.

Harry rolou os olhos com enfado. Não sabia o que essas garotas viam nesse loiro arrogante.

- Não foi o que eu esperava, mas reconheço seus esforços – e Harry voltou a se enfadar ainda mais, pelas palavras modestas do sonserino.

- Perdoe-nos por isso, estamos sempre tentando melhorar as estalagens e o atendimento – dessa vez, ela ficou um pouco molestada, mas logo voltou a dar seu sorriso sedutor – Estaremos sempre à disposição, senhor Malfoy.

O loiro nem se dignou a retrucar, pagou tudo deixando alguns galeões a mais, como cachê e se retirou elegantemente até a carruagem que já os aguardavam carregadas com as bagagens.

Voltaram a tomar seus lugares, bem como Filch havia ordenado, pois tentaram trocar de posições e não deu nada certo, e retomaram a estrada rumo ao Beco Diagonal.

* * *

Harry tentava apreciar a paisagem, mas Crabbe e Goyle os olhavam como se fossem altamente perigosos. Não sabia se Malfoy havia notado, já que estava absolutamente normal, apreciando o nascer do dia, mas definitivamente estava começando a se irritar com eles. 

Agüentou as duas primeiras horas de viagem, mas como os dois robustos sem-cérebro não paravam de encara-lo, chegou ao limite.

- Qual o problema de vocês? – encarou cada um deles de modo bem zangado, preste a xinga-los. – Querem dizer algo?

Os dois negaram ao mesmo tempo, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto prestavam atenção em Malfoy, talvez esperando que o loiro pensasse por eles, o que, para surpresa de Harry, não aconteceu.

Ron e Hermione estavam se divertindo como nunca, jogando uma espécie caça-palavras, cujas letras corriam num pequeno tabuleiro, e não prestavam atenção em nada ao redor.

Malfoy estava entediado. A viagem era longa e não se podia fazer nada dentro daquela carruagem superlotada. Pela trigésima vez vagou com os olhos pela paisagem, depois pelas coisas que a garota trazia com ela.

Muitos livros de estudo, alguns pergaminhos e revistas. Se interessou por uma em especial e que não conhecia.

- Granger, se importa? – indicou à revista.

- Pode ler – Hermione ficou até surpresa pelo sangue puro estar lhe dirigindo a palavra civilizadamente. Pegou a revista que estava do seu lado e a estendeu a Malfoy.

O loiro a pegou e leu a capa. Era uma revista muggle. Ao invés de rechaçá-la, apenas torceu o nariz, mas a abriu, passando a ler sem muita opção. E em pouco tempo estava numa leitura interessante sobre ditados populares e seus significados, como e em que situação elas são empregadas corretamente.

Harry aproveitou a revista e também lia junto com o sonserino, afinal, estava servindo de banco o tempo todo e também não tinha muito a se fazer. Olhar a paisagem já havia cansado desde a noite anterior.

- Essa frase combina com você – o loiro apontou divertido.

Harry leu. – Pau que nasce torto morre torto... Há há – deu uma beliscada na cintura do sonserino, que se acabava em rir.

Crabbe e Goyle se encararam significativamente, ao ouvirem a menção de pau e em relação a Potter.

- E você é esse aqui – o moreno indicou, agora rindo.

Malfoy leu. – Nem tudo que reluz é ouro. – estreitou os olhos e foi sua vez de dar uma cotovelada no grifinório.

Crabbe e Goyle voltaram a se encarar. Seria que Potter estava elogiando Malfoy? Se fosse, era um modo bem estranho do loiro agradecer, mas lembravam que Draco Malfoy nunca foi grato por nada na vida.

Eles passaram o restante da viagem se lembrando de todos os xingamentos e insultos (talvez nem todos) que os dois inimigos de escola compartilharam nos decorrentes anos e que era tudo, na parca mentalidade e raciocínio lerdo que possuíam, um modo diferente de se elogiarem e dizer coisas belas um pro outro. Estavam meio tontos de tanto pensar e confusos, achando o que era certo em errado e vice-versa.

Quando chegava o horário do almoço a condução entrou na cidade, por uma estrada que nenhum deles conhecia. Era tranqüilo, fora do movimento e nas margens da rua haviam árvores enfileiradas, que se fosse na primavera ou no verão, certamente estariam fartas de folhas, sombreando os poucos passantes.

- Até que em fim! – Malfoy exclamou, feliz por estar perto de casa. Olhou ao casal Granger-Weasley e sorriu apanhando a varinha. – Diga onde mora.

- Pra quê? – o ruivo ficou desconfiado.

- Quer aparecer nesse estado lá do Beco Diagonal? Fora que passaríamos dentro da cidade e logicamente, do movimento. Só dei uma direção à carruagem, daqui, cada qual fala seu endereço para que ela nos deixe na porta de casa – pronunciava tudo como se fosse óbvio.

- Certo – Ron fez uma careta de desagrado. – A Toca.

Malfoy fez o feitiço e a carruagem pegou um outro caminho. Em menos de vinte minutos, estavam parando frente à casa dos Weasley.

- Até mais Harry! Até nunca mais Malfoy! Até um futuro muito distante Crabbe, Goyle – e Ron saltou da condução assim que Hermione desceu.

- Quando chegar em casa me avisa Harry – a garota acenou para o amigo – Se cuidem rapazes – ela tratou de se despedir dos demais, num todo. Ficaria na Toca e voltaria pra casa via flú.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui também! – Harry se precipitou. Não queria seguir sozinho com os três sonserino, seria demais para agüentar.

Malfoy sentou-se no banco, saindo de seu colo, e o moreno rapidamente desceu, acompanhando os dois melhores amigos.

- Até – se despediu curto e grosso.

O loiro nem respondeu a nenhum deles, passando a se ocupar com suas próprias unhas. Os outros dois rapazes acenaram, exclusivamente a Potter, ainda muito estranhos.

Assim, o trio pegou suas bagagens e viu a carruagem partir sumindo em seguida. Finalmente o pesadelo havia acabado. Chegara inteiro na Toca e aproveitaria para se divertir com a família de Ron antes de ir a antiga residência dos Black, lugar onde resolveu se estabelecer, longe dos Dursley.

* * *

- Minha maravilhosa casa! – Draco sorriu ao pisar na grama do jardim dos Malfoy. 

Se ficasse mais um minuto dentro daquele minúsculo transporte, morreria. Crabbe e Goyle estavam a seu lado, havia mandado a carruagem de volta a Hogwarts e agora entrava na mansão.

Seguiu até a sala de visitas e ali encontrou sua mãe, bordando para passar o tempo.

- Cheguei – avisou num sorriso, sendo recebido carinhosamente pelos braços materno que o envolveram num abraço apertado.

Narcissa era uma mulher firme e de caráter rígido. Não era mulher de receber ordens e sim de mandar. Seu semblante e os modos autoritário a fazia um pouco rude e esnobe, mas assim mesmo era uma bela e delicada mulher.

- Seja bem vindo. Como foi de viagem? – começou um assunto sem realmente dar importância.

- Cansativo... – o filho se resumiu, também sem interesse.

- Vejo que Vincent e Gregory almoçarão aqui – ela observou os outros dois rapazes, que se mantinham afastados e silenciosos.

- Olá senhora Malfoy – disseram em uníssono, para irritação da matriarca que torceu o nariz, com desagrado.

- Não melhoraram nada nesses anos todos em Hogwarts – ela comentou consigo mesma, logo desviando sua atenção de volta ao filho e o colhendo pelo braço para irem a sala de jantar. No caminho, avisou a uma elfa a arrumar mais dois lugares na mesa.

Enquanto almoçava, Narcissa tratou de inteirar o filho das novas responsabilidades que teria. Sem o patriarca, era ela quem dirigia os negócios da família e conseqüentemente, fazia o trabalho do marido, entre eles, o dote.

- Sei que está cansado, mas não tem como adiar esse assunto tão importante, agora que você já se formou e dentro de alguns meses ficará de maior.

Draco perdeu a fome no instante que ouviu sua mãe. Sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando e sinceramente não queria ter aquela conversa, mas como era Narcissa Malfoy, a esposa dedicada e eleita ao aclamado Lucius Malfoy, não teria escapatória.

- Margot está ansiosa para o casamento – ela continuou, ignorando a cara enjoada do filho. – Sua família é riquíssima e de puro sangue, uma das mais antigas da França.

- Mãe... Eu nem a conheço! – tentou protestar, recebendo um olhar irritado da mulher.

- Não seja por isso, ela lhe mandou uma foto – e com um estalo de dedos finos e unhas bem feitas, um elfo doméstico apareceu e deixou sobre a mesa, frente a Draco, algumas fotos.

Sem muito interesse o loiro pegou a primeira e olhou, logo derrubou a foto, chocado.

Margot era uma loira de olhos muito grandes e nariz ultrafino e empinado além do natural, era como se ela tivesse feito uma cirurgia que deu errado, boca grande de lábios carnudos e um par de melões onde deveriam ser os seios, era tudo exagerado que chegava a ser vulgar. Ficou horrorizado e afastou o monte de fotos de seu campo de visão. A antes perda de apetite se transformou numa ânsia de vômito.

Nunca se casaria com aquilo! Estava escandalizado por saber que sua mãe lhe atara com uma criatura como aquela.

- O que achou?

- Horrível! – fez uma careta de nojo. – Prefiro me unir em matrimônio com um duende!

- Você se acostuma – Narcissa simplesmente respondeu, sem dar caso.

- Mãe! Como quer que eu me case com... Isso! – ficou encarando a foto como se ela fosse saltar dali a qualquer momento para atormenta-lo em carne e osso.

- Não seja dramático, é apenas uma união. Sangue puro com sangue puro. Herdeiros únicos e renomados sobrenomes desde épocas antigas.

- Não. Vou. Me. Casar. Com. Essa. Criatura. Dos. Infernos! – disse bem nitidamente.

Narcissa suspirou, finalmente encarando o filho nos olhos e o analisando minuciosamente que chegava a dar calafrios em Draco.

- Me dê um bom motivo para que eu concorde em não te unir com ela – desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Draco engoliu em seco. Não vinha nada em mente para considerar uma boa desculpa. Não sabia o que fazer nem em como se safar dessa união forçada.

- Amanhã ela virá para o jantar e a oficialização de seu casamento. O dote de meio milhão de galeões já está separado em sua conta, para que possam viver confortavelmente, assim como queria teu pai – e ela sorriu com superioridade, nitidamente se sentindo vitoriosa.

A mente de Draco trabalhava como nunca, buscando algo que o livrasse desse terror, até que lembrou da revista muggle de Granger. Associou o que leu ao seu estado atual, ao mundo bruxo e honra das tradições dos aristocratas. Só existia uma forma de adiar esse casamento e retardar o máximo que conseguisse a fim de ter tempo para buscar algo mais sólido.

Tossiu, tampando a boca com a mão e olhando a mãe, soltou a sua única escapatória, rezando para que desse certo.

- Sinto mãe, mas não posso me casar com ela, pois estou, segundo os muggles, com um pãozinho no forno. Só não me pergunte de quem.

Tudo isso dito com classe, em voz baixa, se controlando para não engasgar em nenhum momento e aguardou o resultado.

Narcissa o encarava petrificada. Depois que a informação foi chegando ao cérebro e fazendo sentido, soltou um grito agudo que estremeceu toda a casa e caiu da cadeira, desmaiada, mais branca que uma peça de porcelana.

Draco permaneceu imóvel, tentando processar o que acabou de acontecer, também achou que perdeu metade da audição, enquanto crispava as mãos bem forte tentando acreditar que realmente tivera a coragem de dizer aquilo.

Era um mentiroso compulsivo. Vivia mentindo para os professores e colegas de estudo. E quantas não foram as inúmeras vezes que mentiu para seu pai... Para Snape e sua mãe... Mentia até para os elfos domésticos!

- Draco – Goyle chamou, ainda assustado e apontando para o lugar vago, onde outrora estava a matriarca Malfoy. – Draco!

- Que? – o loiro finalmente o olhou, lembrando-se que os dois obesos sonserinos estavam todo o tempo na mesa, junto com eles.

- Você matou sua mãe! – Crabbe estava horrorizado, não se atrevendo a olhar para o corpo de Narcissa, estirado no chão.

- É claro que não! – estava irritado e com dor de cabeça. – Ela apenas desmaiou.

Relaxou as mãos que ainda apertava nervosamente e as levou até a cabeça. Não queria dizer essa mentira, porém, sua mãe o obrigou a mentir. Se alguém tinha culpa pelo que acabou de fazer, esse alguém era ela, com certeza. Agora teria que pensar rápido enquanto ela ainda não acordava. Tinha que manter a mentira e seguir até o fim, assim escaparia de um casamento forçado e fracassado.

- Draco! Draco! – Goyle voltou a chamar.

- O que foi agora, criatura? – apertou os dentes, tentando ter paciência.

- Por que você disse a sua mãe que estava com um pãozinho no forno? Acaso andou cozinhando? – perguntou estupidamente.

- Eu não sabia que você cozinhava Draco! – Crabbe riu.

Malfoy bufou inconformado. Pensando bem, não teria como os dois retardados saberem do que estava falando, pois era um ditado muggle, já sua mãe, mesmo sendo sangue puro e nunca freqüentou nada muggle, saberia do que se tratava, era esperta e inteligente. Voltou a olhar aos dois pastelões e pensou melhor, abrindo um cínico sorriso. Se queria confirmar que o que disse era verdade, afinal, conhecendo Narcissa como conhecia, ela iria querer que provasse que era verdade e não uma trama. Apostaria nesses dois e faria com que eles confirmassem que sabiam e que era a pura verdade.

- Eu quis dizer que estou grávido – disse com calma e bem devagar, para que eles entendessem o que estava dizendo. – Entenderam? Pãozinho no forno... É igual a... Gerando uma criança na barriga... Alôo! Draco Malfoy está esperando um filho bem aqui – e apontou para a própria barriga.

E a bomba explodiu. Viu como os dois arregalavam os olhos e a boca de modo bem divertido, mas se manteve sério, para eles não acharem que era zoeira só para vê-los bancarem os palhaços, como de costume.

- Co-como o filho do vizinho? – Goyle tentou comprovar que não estava entendendo errado.

- Aquele que o pai expulsou de casa por esperar um bastardo? – Crabbe também sabia dessa história e da boca do próprio loiro que voz falavam. Na época, Malfoy havia rido muito pela desgraça que se abateu sobre a família ao lado.

Draco fez uma careta ao se lembrar dessa história, mas confirmou com a cabeça, bem lentamente, pois precisava, por enquanto, que eles o ajudassem nessa farsa.

Ambos os sonserinos se entreolharam significativamente, acreditando em cada palavra do loiro e já sabendo como aconteceu.

- Ooh... – Narcissa gemeu, levando uma mão na testa e tentando colocar as idéias no lugar.

- A senhora está bem? – Draco se prontificou a ajuda-la a se levantar e se sentar de volta a cadeira.

- O que aconteceu?

- A senhora desmaiou.

- E você me largou no chão? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Foi agorinha mesmo, a senhora caiu e logo recobrou a consciência – mentiu de novo.

Então tudo fez sentido para a mulher. A conversa, o casamento, a negação e a catástrofe... Segurou fortemente ao pulso do filho, e o encarou bem dentro dos olhos. Ela estava irada.

- Você está mentindo – sibilou de um jeito que daria inveja a Lucius. – Você não pode ter sido tão estúpido para engravidar.

Draco engoliu em seco e deu uma discreta olhada a Crabbe e Goyle, que prestavam atenção na conversa com uma nítida cara de pena. Esse detalhe fez o sangue de Draco subir, pois nenhum Malfoy precisa da compaixão e da lástima dos outros.

Notando o olhar do filho, Narcissa sorriu triunfante ao notar, pela primeira vez depois que essa conversa havia começado, a existência dos dois rapazes. Se era mentira, certamente Crabbe e Goyle delatariam, contando que não sabiam esconder nem mentir. Soltou o braço do filho e voltou-se elegantemente aos dois morenos sonserinos.

- Digam-me meus queridos... É verdade que o meu filho está... – torceu o nariz com repulsa – Esperando um filho?

Os dois concordaram plenamente assim que foram questionados. Eles acreditavam tanto que nem mesmo Draco sabia como foi que conseguiu convencer aquelas duas bestas. Olhou para sua mãe e deu um sorrisinho afetado assim que ela o olhou.

Narcissa não estava convencida, estreitou os olhos e voltou a questionar os dois rapazes. – Se isso é verdade, quem é o pai?

Draco ficou branco e para assombro de mãe e filho, eles responderam sem duvidar e em alto e bom som.

- Harry Potter!

Draco ficou sem fala, encarando os dois retardados como se eles não podiam ser eles, talvez podiam, pois somente Crabbe e Goyle eram capazes de dizer um absurdo desses. Negou com a cabeça. Seu plano foi por água a baixo, totalmente arruinado pelos dois jegues que lhe lançavam olhares de pesar e imploravam perdão pelo que disseram, então, ouviu outro barulho. Ao olhar, sua mãe estava caída no chão, desmaiada pela segunda vez e a dor de cabeça aumentava gradativamente.

- Agora sua mãe morreu? – Crabbe voltou a perguntar.

- Não... Ela apenas desmaiou – Draco voltou a responder, sem ânimo para mais nada.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até Draco voltar a perguntar, dessa vez, tentando saber de onde essas duas criaturas foram relacionar o nome do odiado Potter num assunto tão delicado que tratava de gravidez.

- Como, por Merlin, vocês chegaram à conclusão que o pai do meu _suposto_ filho é o energúmeno do Potter?

- A gente ouviu vocês no quarto da hospedaria – Goyle sorriu amplamente.

- Não sabíamos que vocês faziam sempre isso, mas aí a gente pensou e chegamos à conclusão que é um jeito estranho de se dizerem coisas bonitas – concluiu Crabbe, feliz da vida por terem raciocinado tudo isso e sozinhos.

Draco ficou inconformado. Ia dizer pra eles nunca mais tentarem pensar por conta própria, quando ouviu a voz de Narcissa rugir bem ao seu lado.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Você desonrou a nossa família! – pelo visto, ela havia acordado bem quando os dois sonserinos contavam o que Draco e Potter _ficavam fazendo_.

Agora sim, se antes não tinha noção se estava ferrado, dessa vez tinha certeza absoluta.

* * *

_Para uma família tradicional, é fundamental que se casem legalmente no papel e que ambas as partes cumpram com seus deveres e acima de tudo, respeitem a pessoa ao qual se uniram._

_Na aristocracia bruxa, ou seja, entre os bruxos de linhagem antiga de puro sangue, o laço familiar é o mais importante. Mais importando do que status e finanças. Nunca a parte passiva da relação comete adultério, é como se imprimisse em sua pele a ferro em brasa que desonrou o nome e a linhagem. O que não ocorre com a parte dominante que pode ter vários amantes e há aqueles que possuem até mesmo duas famílias. Para essas pessoas que decidem ter mais de uma família, é obrigatório mantê-las devidamente, com regalias, status, honra e poderio como na outra. As obrigações aumentam e tem que arcar com todas as conseqüências. É exatamente por isso que muitos lordes renomados não fazem vínculos com mais de uma parceira ou parceiro, preferindo colecionar amantes._

_O relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo é comum e muitos são os que formam esse tipo de parceria. Cabe lembrar que não na aristocracia, pois o passivo da relação perde o nome para o dominante. Assim, nenhum patriarca deseja que sua linhagem e seu sobrenome sejam apagados ou diminuídos dessa forma, seria uma vergonha._

_A gravidez masculina também acontece, mas muito raramente e são poucos os que se expõem publicamente nesse período._

_Se o dominante morre, é afastado por motivos incontestáveis ou se divorciam, o lado passivo toma o lugar do dominante e assim, o poder e a direção dos negócios, além claro, da organização e da ordem familiar que é função do lado passivo._

Draco franziu o cenho. Sua mãe lhe obrigara a ler os conceitos básicos de um relacionamento na aristocracia. Agora entendia porque ela disse que ele havia desonrado a família. Como dizia no livro, ele era o passivo da relação, seu sobrenome ficaria em segundo plano, pois o nome principal seria do parceiro dominante, ou seja, no seu caso, era Potter. Pôs um semblante ainda mais retorcido em seu rosto.

Se estava grávido, ele era o passivo, invariavelmente... Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de dizer aquela mentira a sua mãe. Quando foi tentar se corrigir, já era tarde. Narcissa acreditava agora em Crabbe e Goyle e na mentira que inventou e não na verdade verdadeira.

Fechou o livro e o atirou contra a mesa, derrubando alguns pergaminhos. Conhecia aquela mulher severa e determinada, seria difícil tentar faze-la enxergar a realidade. Bem, era só esperar. Se estivesse grávido, sua barriga cresceria, mas como não estava, isso nunca aconteceria e ela iria finalmente perceber. E estava livre, por enquanto, do casamento arranjado com aquela garota vulgar.

Nesse momento Narcissa entrou na biblioteca, com os lábios espremidos e o olhar gelado.

- Já leu o que mandei? – Draco apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Viu no que nos meteu? Seu pai ficaria decepcionado com você.

- Mas ele não está aqui... Nem sei se um dia voltará – murmurou de mal-humor.

- É por isso mesmo que é meu dever, não deixar que nossa família seja ridicularizada como aconteceu com nosso vizinho.

Draco voltou a fazer uma careta em desagrado e perguntou com enfado. – E o que sugere mamãe?

- Terá que se casar com aquele indivíduo, por mais que me doa ter ele em nossa família, mas será feito.

- Quê? – Draco ficou pasmo, não podia ter ouvido o que ouviu. Era um pesadelo, era pior do que pensava! – Não pode fazer isso!

- Está decidido! – ela o interrompeu, muito nervosa. – Você cometeu esse erro e agora terá que corrigi-lo da única forma possível. – ela fez uma pausa, para dar mais tensão às palavras. – Se casando e honrando o nome do pai do seu filho e não rebaixando a memória de Lucius nem de nossos ancestrais.

- Não mãe! A senhora não pode fazer isso! – se desesperou.

- Já estou fazendo! – e girando nos calcanhares, como Snape sempre fazia, ela deixou a biblioteca com determinação e revolta mal disfarçada. Era difícil, mas teria que ver seu filho único unido com o tão vulgar mestiço amante de muggles e que derrotou o mestre de todos os magos que presa pela pureza do sangue e do nome.

* * *

Ron entrou no quarto silenciosamente, dando uma olhada no amigo que ainda dormia. Levava consigo um copo cheio de água gelada e sem conseguir controlar direito as risadas, se aproximou da cama do dorminhoco. Ergueu o recipiente sobre o moreno e antes que pudesse derrama-lo, foi surpreendido, quando Harry se virou em sua direção e lhe empurrou o copo. 

Hermione, que ajudava a senhora Molly e Ginny na cozinha, ouviu o berro de Ron seguido da gargalhada de Harry.

- Eu avisei que não conseguiria – ela negou com a cabeça. Ron era sempre tão criança.

- Meninos! Desçam agora para o café da manhã! – berrou a senhora Molly, no pé da escada.

Antes que a cozinha enchesse de gente, Ginny se aproximou da amiga para conversarem.

- Você acha que o Harry me pedirá em casamento? – sua pergunta saiu tão casual que Hermione até se surpreendeu, mas ao olhar à ruivinha, notou o vermelho que dominava suas bochechas.

- Bem... Quando você terminar Hogwarts, eu acho.

- Então demorará tanto assim? – ela fez uma careta, decepcionada.

- Nem tanto, apenas uns dois ou três anos – Hermione a consolou, apoiando a mão em seu ombro. – Veja pelo lado bom, Ginny, vocês poderão o ano que vem namorar firme e sem dúvida, se ele não te pedir em casamento, te pedirá em noivado.

A ruiva abriu um largo sorriso. Seria mais gratificante noivar antes de casar, mas logo voltou a arrumar a mesa, quando os rapazes entraram na cozinha. Lançou um discreto olhar de alegria a amiga, que lhe retribuiu da mesma forma, e se sentou ao lado de Potter.

Harry não havia ido à casa dos Black por pedido do senhor Arthur que lhe convidou em nome de todos, a passar o fim de ano com eles. Avisou a Remus sobre isso e ali estava, feliz da vida pela alegria que essa farta família lhe dispensavam.

Deu uma olhada em Ginny, tão mais crescida, mais desenvolvida e determinada que apenas o rostinho meigo e o cabelo vermelho lhe lembrava a menina tímida dos Weasley. Estava seriamente pensando em pedir a garota em namoro, pois era nítido que tinha interesse por ela e ela por ele. E seria hoje.

Pigarreou, para chamar a atenção da barulhenta família e prontamente tudo se silenciou. – Bem... Eu tenho algo muito importante a dizer... – olhou à garota, que já corava até a raiz dos cabelos, prevendo o que seria. – Eu...

Uma bela e grande coruja parda o interrompeu, adentrando a janela e sobrevoando a mesa. Todos ficaram espantados, olhando ao animal desconhecido que levava um rolo de pergaminho numa das patas. A ave a largou sobre o prato de Potter e sem perder tempo, sumiu por onde entrara.

Harry ficou mudo, olhando ao pergaminho que era atado por uma fita de cetim preta. Os restantes dos ocupantes da mesa aguardavam em expectativa o que seria aquilo.

- Não vai abrir Harry? – Ron lhe cutucou, muito curioso em saber do que se tratava e quem havia enviado aquilo ao amigo.

Obedecendo às palavras do ruivo, Harry apanhou o papel e o desatou. O rolo se desfez desvendando uma singela caligrafia feminina. Ginny esticou o pescoço, para ler a novidade junto com o moreno.

_Prezado senhor Harry James Potter,_

_Venho através desta, reclamar algo de suma importância o qual, certamente, não lhe é de conhecimento, visto que se trata de uma família miscigenada._

_Necessitamos de sua honrada presença, amanhã, às vinte horas, para tratar do dote matrimonial ao qual está sujeito a ofertar para que se enlace o quanto antes, visto que não se há tempo suficiente, pois em jogo se encontra a honra e o nome de ambas as famílias envolvidas._

_Na aristocracia, qualquer "mancha", por menor que ela seja, **arrastará vergonhosamente por gerações**, o que, obviamente, o senhor não desejaria que acorresse com o sobrenome Potter._

_Assim é para conosco, pois igualmente prezamos nossa família._

_O restante a ser tratado se discutirá corretamente, em presença de ambos os noivos e por fatores incontestáveis sua presença é obrigatória e a de uma testemunha legal._

_Caso se omita a comparecer, tenho que lhe conscientizar que** tomarei as devidas providências **quanto a esse ato injurioso._

_Esteja pronto no horário determinado, pois faremos questão de lhes enviar uma condução para que os tragam devidamente ao nosso encontro._

_Atenciosamente, Narcissa B. Malfoy._

A carta terminava com uma assinatura e o brasão dos Malfoy.

- O que significa isso? – Ginny gritou, ficando com uma coloração verde. Como, por Merlin, Harry havia se noivado com alguém e era convocado para tratar dos detalhes do matrimônio?

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Hermione ficou surpresa, assim como o restante da família Weasley.

- O que está escrito Harry? – Ron sacudiu o amigo pelo ombro, pois estava muito chocado com o que acabara de ler.

Potter ficou mudo, sem entender absolutamente nada do que acontecia. Ginny saiu correndo da mesa, subiu as escadas e se trancou em seu quarto.

- Accio carta – o pergaminho foi quitado da mão de Harry, pairou sobre a mesa até a mão da senhora Molly. A mulher leu linha por linha, seus olhos se abrindo mais, conforme avançava na leitura, até que derrubou o papel e, perplexa, olhou para o rapaz que ainda se mantinha em estado de choque.

Fred aproveitou e pegou a carta, que logo foi sendo passada de mão em mão e seu conteúdo caiu ao conhecimento geral.

- Que loco! – George foi o primeiro a falar, desencadeando uma série de discussões sobre o assunto.

- Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou Fred, com cara de deboche.

- Meus parabéns Harry! – sorriu Bill.

- Então era isso que ia nos dizer? – o senhor Arthur estava bem alegre, pela notícia, mesmo não entendendo porque o nome da senhora Malfoy aparecia no meio. Desde quando os Malfoy tinham filha?

- Harry, isso é uma brincadeira não é? – Ron praticamente implorou para ouvir um sim.

- Não parece brincadeira – Hermione veio a cortar suas esperanças. – Parece mais uma ameaça, como se Harry não quisesse se casar, ou algo do gênero – disse cética.

- Eu não sei o que significa isso – Harry se pronunciou, por fim e extremamente baixo. – Não sei porque Narcissa Malfoy me mandaria uma carta desse tipo, com essas palavras...

Percy estava com o papel e relia atentamente as palavras. – A senhora Malfoy parece falar em sério e se assim for, é bem grave a sua situação - todos encararam atônitos ao metido Weasley que analisava criticamente a carta de Harry. – Acho melhor comparecer nessa reunião e se inteirar corretamente do que se trata.

- Eu não irei numa reunião com a mãe de Draco Malfoy, esposa do condenado Comensal da Morte Lucius Malfoy e acima de tudo, tratar de um matrimônio com sei lá quem! – se negou redondamente e de mal-humor. Essa família arrogante só servia para lhe trazer dor de cabeça.

Percy ergueu ambas sobrancelhas. – Não sei não Harry... Ela parece ter certeza de que pode te ferrar e bem feio.

Potter mordeu o canto da boca, pensativo e irritado. Certo, iria ver o que esses loucos queriam. Pegou sua xícara de café e bebeu um gole, para tentar se esquecer dessa doideira até amanhã.

* * *

As badaladas do relógio ecoaram pela Mansão Malfoy. 

Draco se encolheu na poltrona, totalmente medroso. Era como num filme de terror. O som das gôndolas que balançavam de um lado a outro, o ponteiro marcando exatamente a hora derradeira, o calafrio percorrendo sua espinha, o tremor das pernas e a garganta retendo a respiração.

Se culpava interiormente por ser tão mentiroso, por não pensar direito nas conseqüências de seus atos. Queria apenas se safar da forca de um modo fácil. Tinha culpa? Claro que não tinha! Sempre conseguiu escapar das conseqüências, só não entendia porque dessa vez deu tudo errado... Tudo terrivelmente errado...

Eram oito em ponto e como se tratava de Narcissa, sabia que Potter já se encontrava no escritório que pertenceu ao seu pai e que agora era local de reunião de sua mãe e um mago-maior, responsável pelo matrimônio bruxo.

Não... Potter não seria idiota de comparecer numa reunião com qualquer membro da família Malfoy e por um motivo que desconhecia. Ele não seria tão idiota assim...

Esse pensamento o consolou bastante e o fez se endireitar na poltrona.

E se Potter se negasse como um legítimo grifinório que era, sem se importar com as conseqüências, que sabia, sua mãe teria ameaçado, não haveria nada a se fazer. Sua mãe lhe obrigaria a fazer um exame para arruinar com Potter, e quando fizesse esse exame nada constaria a não ser que era puramente virgem na parte traseira e, assunto encerrado.

Esse novo pensamento lhe revigorou a auto-estima. Se levantou da poltrona e se olhou no espelho, alinhando as vestes e o cabelo.

E a única coisa que restaria, depois dessa confusão toda, seria o casamento com a peitos de melões. Torceu o nariz em desagrado ao se lembrar dela. Do que inventar barbaridades, como dessa vez, preferiria envenena-la ou enlouquece-la a ponto dela nunca mais sair do St. Mungus. E até sua mãe achar outra pretendente para ocupar o lugar dessa, demoraria bastante tempo o que lhe proporcionava melhor plano, ou quem sabe, arrumaria alguém por conta própria.

Uma batida na porta desviou-lhe dos pensamentos.

- Entre.

Com sua ordem, um elfo apareceu em seu quarto. – A senhora requer a presença do senhor no escritório, senhor. – dizendo, desapareceu.

Draco pestanejou. Por que sua mãe queria que fosse ao escritório? Não tinha tempo de pensa, pois se Narcissa exigia sua presença, teria que comparecer nesse exato momento à sua presença.

Caminhou nervoso pelos corredores da mansão, até chegar no local mais detestável de sua moradia. Bateu levemente na porta e abriu para entrar.

- A senhora me chamou?

- Aproxime-se e sente-se.

Draco gelou. Haviam duas cadeiras de espaldar alto frente à mesa de escritório onde sua mãe, elegantemente e arrogantemente se encontrava apoiada e ao seu lado, de pé, o escrivão da família. Numa dessas cadeiras estava ninguém menos que Harry Potter (desgraçado que de tão burro viera para se ferrar e ferrar quem fosse) e a seu lado, de pé, se encontrava Remus Lupin.

Demorou quase meia hora para conseguir raciocinar, caminhar a pouca distancia até a outra cadeira, onde se sentou, rígido como uma pedra preciosa, pois, Malfoy nunca poderiam se comparar a algo menos valioso.

Encarou sua mãe com suplica no olhar, mas ela o ignorou completamente, e pelo contrário, passou a falar de modo frio, olhando diretamente a Lupin.

- Agora que estamos todos presentes, podemos tratar do assunto.

- E o que seria tão importante a ponto de exigir que Harry viesse a esta reunião?

- Para que assine a documentação matrimonial, lógico – ela retorquiu de modo enojada.

- E com quem exatamente? – Harry teve que perguntar, já que havia notado que não tinha a presença de nenhuma garota ali no escritório.

Narcissa o olhou com asco, erguendo o nariz aristocrático mais acima do que já estava, depois se prontificou a ignora-lo, estendendo a Lupin o tal documento para ser assinado.

- Harry tem razão, não assinarei nada sem antes saber que loucura é esta. – Remus estava muito confuso com tudo isso.

- A questão é bem simples... – interveio um homem de avançada idade, o qual se lembrava muito a Dumbledore, e que nenhum dos rapazes conhecia. Este era o mago-maior que validava o vínculo familiar entre os casais. Também não souberam por onde ele havia entrado. – Todos desejam o mesmo.

Os olhinhos brilhantes fitaram cada um deles, com simpatia e demonstrando alta confiança. Assim como sua presença acalmou os ânimos de todos e fez com que pensassem com mais clareza e principalmente, com o coração.

Não sabia se por magia desse ancião, ou por eles mesmos, mas cada qual entendeu a mensagem desse feiticeiro de modo bem particular.

Narcissa deixou a rispidez, e de fato, descobriu que não pensava que essa união fosse uma tragédia. Se Draco se unisse ao maior bruxo da época, elevaria o status da família e certamente, amenizaria as más línguas da sociedade bruxa num todo, que sabia, desprezavam o nome Malfoy e tudo relacionado a eles. Essa marcação sobre seu filho e praticamente o restante da geração futura, seria esquecida.

Ao perceber o que passava na mente da matriarca, o velho feiticeiro aprovou com a cabeça.

Remus começou a entender o que os traziam àquela casa e em presença da família Malfoy. Era em relação a Harry e Draco, e esse seria o tão esquisito matrimônio que o rapaz de óculos precisava oficializar. Olhou aos dois, e sorriu. Eles se combinavam como pólos opostos, se atraindo e se unindo invariavelmente. Bem que estranhava o comportamento deles em Hogwarts, sempre se cutucando, chamando a atenção e não podendo passar um dia sem provocar o outro.

E Harry observava o arrogante loiro a seu lado, tão auto-suficiente, tão metido e tão... Draco... Desviou os olhos para cima da mesa, se negando a pensar qualquer outra coisas de Draco Malfoy, o ser mais pé-no-saco que já conheceu na vida. Preferia mil vezes ser atingido na cabeça por um Avada do que se unir a essa criatura.

- Ele será um companheiro passivo, sua família levará seu sobrenome e terá a oportunidade de criar um lar. E como passivo, ele sempre lhe seguirá por todos os caminhos que escolher, assim como manterá a honra do sangue e do nome, e nunca cometerá uma imprudência sem pensar – o velho ancião lhe confidenciou baixo, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. – E é exatamente essa união que seu coração busca...

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Como assim, era o que seu coração buscava? Desde quando buscava a Malfoy? Se lembrou de Ginny, ela sim, era alguém que buscaria na vida, formaria uma família, compartilharia dos momentos, mas seu coração parecia não querer compartilhar do mesmo pensamento. Não sentia amor por Ginny, não sentia atração e nem alegria em partilhar a vida com ela.

Enquanto estava pensando essas coisas, nem se deu conta que assinava o documento.

Vendo que Harry assinou, Remus não tinha mais do que reclamar ou se negar, a não ser, assinar também, e foi o que fez. Narcissa seguiu, assinando na linha demarcada.

O velho mago sorriu amplamente e juntou as mãos de modo divertido, só faltava a assinatura do outro rapaz e selaria o vínculo e os nomes numa união perfeita.

Porém...

Draco mantinha-se horrorizado com o que acabava de ver. Se negava aceitar que Harry Potter, seu inimigo mais peçonhento, estivesse aceitando um absurdo desses. Sua mãe só pode ter enfeitiçado aquele verme asqueroso que se diz inteligente. Notou que alguém estava entrando em sua mente e logo desviou o olhar para o velho idiota, com olhinhos brilhantes, barba e cabelos brancos que lhe sorria como um babaca. Ele lhe lembrava tanto a Dumbledore que teve mais repulsa ainda.

"_Sai de mim, clone maldito!"_ – ao ouvir esse pensamento de Draco, o velho feiticeiro enrugou as grossas pestanas. – _"Prefiro morrer pobre a me casar com o retardado do Potter. Minha mãe também é uma doida desvairada... Onde já se viu, unir o próprio e único filho com alguém como Potter? Tudo por causa de uma mentirinha inofensiva... Se ela continuar com isso, juro que a interno no St. Mungus"_ – ao se inteirar disso, o velho ergueu uma sobrancelha bem ao estilo Malfoy. Draco o olhou de esguelha – _"Que está olhando seu gnomo caduco altamente desenvolvido? Nem pense que vou assinar esse documento e perder minha vida e dignidade ao lado de um energúmeno que se acha gente. Hum... Agora que me formei, posso ir para a Austrália, conhecer os cangurus e trabalhar de historiador... Nem quero imaginar a cara de todos, quando souberem que minha aula favorita era História da Magia e que eu passava os horários vagos discutindo sobre a cultura bruxa no oriente com o professor Binns"._

O feiticeiro ficou escandalizado. Aquele rapaz loiro não tinha nada de coerente e sentimental na cabeça! Era um arrogante, egocêntrico e mimado! Nem com sua magia de conciliação e harmonia, que aprendeu com um dos discípulos do grande e renomado Merlin, conseguiu fazer com que essa criatura pensasse com o coração e abrisse sua mente para o que de fato necessitava. E ainda ousava a xinga-lo, mesmo que mentalmente, isso era uma afronta! Se vingaria desse ser desprezível de um modo bem especial... Mas primeiramente...

- Imperius... – sussurrou em direção ao loiro.

Draco arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que não tinha domínio da própria vontade. Viu estático e sem fala, como sua própria e delicada mão pegava a pena, molhava no tinteiro e assinava o documento. Assim que o bico da pena deixou o pergaminho, uma magia se desprendeu dele, selando-o e unindo Potter e Malfoy, até desaparecer.

- Está feito! – o velho bateu palmas, sorrindo como uma criança. – Agora me vou e... – guinou um olho para Draco, que ainda o encarava assombrado. – Terá de aprender a ser humilde de um modo bem... Inesperado...

Assim, o mago-maior sumiu da mesma forma que apareceu, deixando a todos ainda muito impressionados com tudo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Narcissa foi a única que se expressou em voz alta, sendo acompanhada pelos demais, que negaram com a cabeça, sem compreender.

- Droga... – Harry praguejou baixo, ao notar o que fez. Aquele velho era uma farsa! Enfeitiçou a todos para que assinassem aquele papel. Uma vez consciente de seus atos, sentia que estava literalmente ferrado.

Se levantou indignado e estava a se retirar, quando ouviu a voz áspera de Narcissa.

- Espero que seu dote seja aceitável, pois é a obrigação do futuro patriarca sustentar a família. Quanto a meu filho, só desejo-lhe a felicidade.

Harry não entendeu muito bem e deu de ombros, mas quando foi deixar a Mansão Malfoy, notou o quanto sua vida estava de cabeça pra baixo.

Draco o seguia amuado e totalmente infeliz. Estava com raiva também, mas a pena que sentia de si mesmo era mais forte.

- O que está fazendo Malfoy? – perguntou com receio.

- Ainda não entendeu _Miolo-de-pão_? – não conseguia mais xingar o outro e isso o fez mais amuado ainda. Sua vida seria um pesadelo dali em diante!

_**Continua...**_


	2. Parte 2

**Título: Angel**

* * *

**Parte 2**

Um velho de longa cabeleira e barba branca sobrevoava a noite de Londres numa depenada vassoura. Foi se aproximando numa velocidade mais reduzida até adentrar no Big Ben e derrapar de joelhos pelo piso, ainda segurando ao cabo da vassoura com ambas as mãos. Seu chapéu pontudo pendeu para a direita e a ponta da baba foi parar nas costas.

- Bem, bem, bem! – saudou, assim que conseguiu ficar de pé e quase torceu a coluna – Estou velho que não tenho controle de minha vassoura que se mantém mais flácida a cada ano! Tenho que fazer um tremendo esforço para mente-la rígida por alguns minutos! – e gargalhou de sua própria impotência.

- Deixe de tagarelice Maquiavelus! Aproxime-se e nos diga como foi? – interveio um outro mago.

O velho se aproximou de uma mesa redonda, ocupada por quatro feiticeiros, cada um com a mesma semelhança do outro. Eles bebiam cerveja amanteigada e fumavam um cachimbo de longo cano, o qual revezavam entre si, como os povos indígenas. Seus olhinhos fitaram o mago que lhe fez a tão esperada pergunta.

- Não seja apressado Tármutus! Você já brincou com os patéticos seres de sua época, deixe-me brincar com os patéticos seres dessa época!

- Não seja ranzinza e conte logo! – interveio o outro mago de óculos meia-lua.

- Tinha razão Dumbledore! Eles são as criaturas mais tolas que já conheci! – se empolgou o velhote, dando três pulinhos com a perna direita e mais três pulinhos com a esquerda, totalmente feliz. – Praticamente desejam isso e não tem coragem de assumir a si mesmos!

- Harry Potter é como eu lhe disse? – o mago aprumou os ouvidos, ansioso pela resposta.

- Sem tirar nem pôr! – Maquiavelus gargalhou. – Mas aquele outro... – dessa vez seu semblante ficou sombrio.

- Draco Malfoy, eu suponho? – o velho confirmou, nada satisfeito – Hum... Esse rapaz sempre foi triste...

- Brincarei mais um pouco com eles – o mago-maior sorriu como um louco. – E ensinarei bons modos ao loirinho prepotente.

- Não exagere Maquiavelus... Não exagere... – Dumbledore preveniu, sem dar de fato muita importância ao que o outro mago faria.

- Ele adorará a brincadeira – piscou um olho de modo divertido – Eu garanto!

Dizendo, o velhote estalou o dedo sobre a própria cabeça e aparatou num pop.

Tármutus sorriu ao diretor de Hogwarts, retirando da grande e larga manga de sua túnica roxa, uma bola de cristal e a situou bem ao centro da mesa. Todos os magos que estavam ali prestaram atenção ao objeto que se acendeu, mostrando o que se passavam com certos dois inimigos.

* * *

Harry estava chocado.

- Repete – pediu, ainda negando a situação.

Remus respirou fundo, tentando não desesperar ainda mais o rapaz. Deu uma olhada em Malfoy, que se mantinha longe, encolhido como um cachorrinho molhado.

- Você não poderá morar na casa dos Black... – disse com calma.

- E por que não? – Harry mantinha os olhos bem abertos.

- Porque a casa é Black – disse como se fosse bem simples. – Se você fosse morar lá apenas sendo Harry Potter, não haveria problema, o fato é que você tem uma família agora. Se tornou patriarca Potter e terá que ter seu próprio lar, ou a própria residência dos Potter, como queira.

- Não entendo... – Harry se negava a processar a informação.

Draco grunhiu, não agüentava mais ficar ali, parado na frente da casa dos Weasley enquanto o coitadinho do grifinório se desolava feito um babaca.

- Potter! Por amor a Merlin, chega! Mete nessa sua _cabeça de melancia_ – engasgou ao notar em como estava xingando o outro, mas logo recobrou a fala – Não podemos morar numa casa que pertenceu às gerações de outro nome! Se fosse assim, eu não precisava sair da _minha_ casa e ficar aqui, frente a esse barraco de pobres, esperando a noite toda que algo entre nesse seu cérebro! – Harry apenas lhe lançou um olhar que diz nitidamente "quê? Você está falando arcaico. Não compreendo!". Voltou a grunhir de frustração. – Veja se entende dessa maneira... – começou, bem calmo e lentamente, como se conversasse com uma criança de dois anos – Um enlace matrimonial funciona como um atestado de maioridade que diz claramente que você tem responsabilidades e obrigações a serem cumpridas. Você não está mais sozinho, não pode mais pensar por você e não pode mais se comportar como alguém individual. Você tem um parceiro (e que um raio caia na minha cabeça nesse exato momento), que seria eu (preciso de um firewisky triplo e sem gelo para encarar isso), e que de certa forma, por culpa exclusiva daquele clone de Dumbledore, me chamo a exatos – olhou ao seu mais caro relógio de pulso - Dezesseis minutos e vinte e oito segundos, Draco Lucius Malfoy _de_, entenda bem que eu disse "de" POTTER. Se tentarmos morar numa casa pertencente ao sobrenome Black, seríamos rechaçados a patadas pela magia daquele lugar, assim como na Mansão Malfoy... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, diz que entendeu...

Harry finalmente começou a compreender. Estavam no mundo bruxo onde a magia predomina, e o mais importante é a família, o sangue e o nome. Quando Narcissa se casou, saiu do convívio Black porque se tornou Malfoy. No caso do pai de Draco, ele certamente herdou a casa por gerações, pois herdou o nome Malfoy. Olhou a Draco e ficou sentimentalmente confuso. Não sabia se sentia pena dele ou raiva. Agora ele não era mais o herdeiro dos Malfoy, e como bem disse, ficou sendo Draco _de_ Potter.

- Certo... Então, pressuponho que terei que arranjar um lugar para minha nova vida? – disse, estudando o rosto do loiro.

- E o que aconteceu com a casa dos Potter? – Malfoy inquiriu, ainda sentindo pena de si mesmo.

- A casa dos pais de Harry se consumiu nas chamas... – Remus respondeu, já que o moreno ficou muito perturbado para conseguir dizer algo.

- Então você terá de comprar uma outra casa a que será a nova casa dos Potter. – o loiro deu de ombros, como se já não fizesse muita diferença.

Harry refletiu consigo. Sim, teria que comprar uma casa pra viver sua nova vida. Talvez uma casa mais afastada do centro, como a dos Weasley. Sempre gostou de olhar pela janela e ver a grama se estendendo até onde seus olhos conseguiam ver, árvores e plantas... Talvez por ter vivido num lugar sufocante, pegou o gosto pelo aberto e espaçoso. Mas... O que estava fazendo? Sacudiu a cabeça, saindo desse absurdo de pensamento e estampando nas faces um semblante bem irritado o qual fez questão de dedicar exclusivamente a certo sonserino auto-apiedado de si mesmo.

- Que absurdo! Pra começo de conversa não era nem pra eu estar casado com alguém como você! – vociferou.

Nesse momento, toda a família Weasley, mais Hermione saíram para fora da casa, para ouvir o que Harry discutia. A curiosidade era palpável, inclusive na garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Não me diga... Dããã... – Malfoy estava praticamente arrasado.

- Harry... – Remus olhou à platéia com um sorriso amarelo – Não faça tanto escândalo... Acalme-se...

- Eu quero o divórcio! – o moreno ignorou completamente a Lupin, querendo avançar no pescoço de Malfoy e enforca-lo até a morte.

- Mas vocês acabaram de se casar a menos de meia hora! – Remus estava ainda mais sem graça.

- Não me interessa! – voltou a gritar.

Draco ficou entediado, olhou ao moreno de modo nada feliz. – Pra anular o enlace, é preciso que o _mago-maior_ assine e rompa o feitiço do vínculo. Agora eu te pergunto, seu _coelho do mato_ – grunhiu, apertando os punhos, revoltado com a própria incapacidade de xingar o miserável a sua frente. Até Harry e os demais ouvintes ficaram surpresos pelo modo nem tão ofensivo que lhe escapou pela boca. – Eu te pergunto. Acha que aquele demente que nos forçou a ficar juntos aceitará de bom grado, nos separar? SE DISSER QUE SIM, EU TE MATO!

Matar... Até que não era uma má idéia... Draco olhou de esguelha a Potter. Se não podiam se divorciar, então... Hum... Se Harry Potter aparecesse morto... Se Harry Potter morresse...

- Por que não vamos para algum lugar e resolvemos isso com calma? Desse jeito não estamos rendendo em nada e passaremos a noite toda tentando manter alguma conversa – propôs, mudando completamente de postura. Seu rosto voltou a ser o mesmo frio e sarcástico, até chegava a ser cínico. Endireitou o corpo e alinhou a roupa de modo bem esnobe.

Essa estranha e repentina mudança de Malfoy fez Harry ficar em alerta. Não era normal e com certeza ele estava tramando algo.

- Certo – concordou analisando o loiro. Teria que manter a calma e não perder nenhum movimento desse furão. – Comprarei uma casa, já que não podemos ficar na casa dos Black e acho que seria pedir muito, para que os Weasley te aceitassem debaixo do teto deles nem que seja por uma hora.

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas não retrucou, apenas manteve-se estranhamente paciente, aguardando que o grifinório agisse.

* * *

Dormiram num hotel e na manhã seguinte foram surpreendidos pela senhora Narcissa, que se dispôs a acompanha-los na busca da melhor moradia. Após o café da manhã, seguiram diretamente para a parte nobre da Londres bruxa.

Harry queria morrer. Nunca na vida ficara tanto tempo ao lado dos Malfoy e isso era pior do que passar um dia inteiro cumprindo detenção de Snape.

- Não se preocupe, como a mãe de Draco, eu lhes presenteio com a moradia. – ela lançou um olhar frio a Harry, assim que terminou de dizer. Desconfiava do bom gosto do rapaz e não queria que seu filho vivesse num lugar caindo aos pedaços ou muito menor do que o aceitável aos Malfoy.

- Se insiste – Harry nem deu importância, ao menos não gastaria tanto dinheiro por algo que se acabaria de pronto.

O loiro parou abruptamente ao avistar uma mansão. Era magnífica, as paredes de tintura branca, o jardim florido e cheio de árvores, bem como a Mansão Malfoy, mas menos sombria.

- Essa casa é perfeita! – os olhos prateados brilhavam mais que nunca. Finalmente teria uma casa só sua. O fato de ter ignorado completamente a existência de Potter não vinha ao caso.

- Ótima escolha – Narcissa aprovou, observando a mansão nos mínimos detalhes.

Harry por sua vez ficou mareado. Eram apenas dois, pra quê tinha que ser uma mansão de três andares e de não sei quantos metros quadrados? Tudo isso só pra resolverem esse problema? Começava a se preocupar. Malfoy não parecia que queria tratar do assunto do divórcio ou em como conseguiriam suas vidas (bem separadas) de volta. Sabia que esse loiro não era muito são das idéias, mas agora, já era caso de internação.

- Vamos ficar com essa! – Draco o olhou tão feliz, tão entusiasmado, que lhe retorceu o estômago e uma sensação se alastrou por dentro, quase lhe contagiando com a mesma alegria que via naquele rosto aristocrático.

Isso não estava bem... Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando voltar a si.

- A casa é de vocês. Virei aqui esse final de semana para tratar da festa de casamento – Narcissa sorriu com arrogância, mas no fundo, estava satisfeita.

- Como assim? – Harry finalmente se intrometeu na conversa de mãe e filho.

- A festa de casamento, que apresentarão vocês à sociedade aristocrática – ela parecia asqueada agora, como se falava com um legítimo ignorante mestiço.

Draco também ficou preocupado. Não queria se expor como o passivo que acompanharia Harry Potter o resto da vida. Era humilhante demais. E voltou a se culpar pela mentira que havia inventado.

- Precisa de uma festa? – o loiro praticamente implorou para que dissesse não.

- Lógico! – e pra contraria-lo...

Harry ia se negar e insistir que não queria nada de festa nem o que fosse, mas a matriarca Malfoy lhe ignorou redondamente, passando a entrar na nova Mansão Potter com o pretexto de anotar o que teriam que arrumar ou trocar de cor.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Harry conversava com a amiga pela lareira.

- Mione... Isso é um pesadelo! – estava nitidamente arrasado. – Passei a manhã inteira com os dois tagarelando no meu ouvido sobre estilo, etiqueta, discurso, moda e sei lá mais o quê. À tarde tive que ajudar o Malfoy com a mudança – colocou os olhos em branco, ao se lembrar das toneladas de coisas. – Acho que ele tem mais coisas do que todos os alunos de Hogwarts juntos.

Hermione não agüentou e riu, mas ao receber um olhar nada amistoso do moreno, se controlou. – Desculpe Harry, mas no que você foi se meter?

- Até agora não sei! – ficou exasperado, coçando a cabeça. – Tentei perguntar várias vezes para Malfoy o que foi que ele fez, pois tenho certeza absoluta que foi ele, mas não consigo arrancar uma sílaba!

- O que pensa fazer a respeito, então?

- Não tem como divorciar, pois o mago que nos uniu a contra-vontade é o mesmo que separa. – Hermione ficou incrédula – O jeito é tentar outra coisa.

- Bem... Só posso te desejar sorte, e se tem algo que possamos fazer, já sabe – ela mandou um beijo e sumiu.

Harry suspirou. Seriam dias difíceis... Enquanto ficava ali sentado no sofá, perdido em pensamentos, nem notou que alguém o observava.

Draco estava no pé da escada, apoiado no corrimão e o olhava como uma estátua de gelo. Estreitou os olhos e o canto de sua boca se curvou imperceptivelmente. Sua cabeça trabalhava num modo de dar um fim em certo moreno de olhos verdes, mas não era tolo de fazer algo que o incriminasse depois. Não queria ir para Azkaban por matar alguém, então pensava em algo mais sutil, como um suicídio...

Via até a capa do jornal – Harry Potter, o mago que salvou o mundo comete suicídio. E voltou a sorrir cinicamente. Mas não poderia fazer isso agora, nas primeiras semanas de casados, talvez depois de alguns meses... Ao pensar em meses, fez uma careta de desagrado. Era uma tortura saber que precisaria aturar o quatro-olhos durante tanto tempo assim. Mas tudo se dá um jeito.

Desceu o restante dos degraus fazendo barulho e atraindo a atenção de Potter, que se levantou sobre-saltado do sofá onde se mantivera as últimas três horas, sem ânimo para nada.

- Ah. É você – o grifinório relaxou um pouco, só um pouco.

- E quem mais seria? Só estamos nós dois nessa enorme casa... – um calafrio passou pelas costas de Harry. Malfoy estava falando de um modo muito estranho.

Para disfarçar sua desconfiança, Harry foi até a janela, e de costas para o loiro, fingia apreciar o jardim. Não pôde deixar de notar que o visinho ficava bem afastado, só podendo enxergar as luzes acesas. Mas essa reparação foi rápida, logo prestou atenção ao reflexo do vidro e notou, ainda mais tenso, que Malfoy estava parado no mesmo lugar, encarando suas costas e com um sorriso macabro no rosto. O viu estender a mão para a direita, sem despregar os olhos de sua cabeça e puxar algo. Voltou-se para encara-lo, a fim de pegá-lo em flagrante e se proteger do eventual ataque.

Draco se assuntou com o movimento brusco de Potter, e deixou cair no chão um bombom que havia pegado da bomboniere de cristal que sua mãe lhe deu hoje pela manhã, pois sabia que adorava chocolate.

- Você está louco? – Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha – Precisava virar dessa forma?

Harry pestanejou um pouco, sem entender, mas ao ver o bombom no chão, estourado e vazando licor, notou que se excedera um pouco. Tentou recobrar a calma e manter a postura.

- Não tão louco como você... O que ainda faz aqui? – perguntou desconfiado, caminhando lentamente para perto do loiro, mas mantendo uma certa distância.

Draco ficou um pouco tenso e também começou a desconfiar das reações do grifinório, em como ele estreitava de vez em quando os olhos, o encarando com adversidade. Seria que também pensou o mesmo que ele pensara? Seria capaz do santificado Potter querer se livrar dele da mesma forma que pensou em se livrar? Era possível...

Ainda mais desconfiado do moreno, começou a caminhar em sentido contrário, mantendo essa distância segura entre eles. E logo se encontravam rodeando como numa arena de luta. Olhos cravados um no outro e sentidos em alerta, para qualquer ataque surpresa.

- A sala também é minha... – Draco respondeu a pergunta, um pouco mais baixo que o habitual, como se a voz pudesse desencadear o inevitável.

- Verdade... Como esquecer de algo tão detestável? – Harry também manteve o tom da voz mais baixa.

E o que estava fazendo rodando no meio da sala? Parou, se achando patético e foi caminhar para o outro lado, quando notou que Malfoy também havia parado e ao velo mudar de direção, igualmente mudou a sua, e passaram a se rodearem em sentido oposto agora. Tensos e cheios de desconfiança.

- A escada se divide em duas, cada qual para um corredor... – Draco começou, bem devagar, ainda analisando o moreno a sua frente.

- Sim, eu percebi – Harry estreitou os olhos.

- Os quartos são praticamente iguais, então sugiro que eu ocupe os cômodos da esquerda e você o da direita. O resto da casa teremos que, infelizmente, compartilhar em horários distintos – lançou sua proposta, a que estava pensando desde a tarde, quando arrumava suas coisas.

- Quero dias alternados, para utilizar a sala de visitas e a biblioteca – Harry impôs – As refeições compartilharemos, pois é no mesmo horário, só se um não estiver presente em casa.

- O escritório me basta um dia da semana, o restante do tempo fica à sua disposição. Gosto de usar a piscina à noite, então ela fica livre a parte da manhã inteira.

- Combinado.

E como rompendo a tensão, ambos se retiraram da sala ao mesmo tempo, e subiram a escada lado a lado, ainda se encarando pelo canto dos olhos, sem conseguir de fato dissipar a desconfiança que sentiam. Só foram relaxar quando cada um seguiu pela sua escada até o quarto que dormiriam.

* * *

Harry entrou em seu aposento e trancou a porta intercalando três diferentes feitiços de proteção e tranca. Não confiava naquela serpente...

Uma vez se sentindo protegido, passou a arrumar suas poucas coisas. Retirou dos bolsos suas malas e alguns objetos importantes para si.

Depois de tudo devidamente colocado no armário e sobre a cômoda, foi para o banho, a fim de relaxar mais e tentar esquecer, por hora, essa tormenta.

Draco também lacrara seu quarto, pensando o mesmo que Harry e altamente desconfiado. Era como uma questão de sobrevivência.

As primeiras noites foram a mesma rotina, passavam os dias sem se falarem, só quando era extremamente necessário até que veio o fim de semana e junto, Narcissa Malfoy.

A matriarca, tão auto-suficiente como todos na família Malfoy, começou com os preparativos, arrumando cada canto da casa com flores, guirlandas, castiçais entre outras coisas. Vários elfos domésticos pipocavam aqui e ali, cumprindo suas exigências e tentando transformar uma casa em um conto de fadas.

Harry via a tudo com desânimo, enquanto tentava conversar com Hermione, que viera ajuda-lo a suportar a mãe de Malfoy. Ron se desculpou, mas não quis vir e encarar aquela família de dois e Harry entendeu muito bem, pois nem ele agüentava. Tinha hora que queria sair assassinando qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

- Tenho que admitir que está ficando lindo – Hermione observava os enfeites. Eram bem discretos com algumas flores apenas para dar mais vida ao ambiente.

Harry a encarou com desagrado – Nem me diga isso. Trata-se do casamento público que terei que encarar... – grunhiu desesperado.

Para afastar de Narcissa, ambos caminharam pelos corredores e foram entrar num pequeno cômodo que seria o escritório. Ali, viram Malfoy, virado de costas para a entrada e sentado no tapete ao lado de uma mesinha, estava entretido em uma tarefa estranha.

O loiro mantinha na mão direita um objeto metálico e levemente pontudo, ao seu lado uma vela acesa num pequeno castiçal de prata e movia alguma coisa com a outra mão.

Harry estreitou os olhos, prestando atenção no que o outro estava fazendo, já enchendo a cabeça com mil e uma maneiras que esse arrogante sonserino usaria aquele objeto metálico, talvez para cortar-lhe a garganta, apunhala-lo pelas costas ou quem sabe na cara dura, como no filme Psicose...

Largou a amiga falando sozinha e a passos cautelosos e silenciosos, se aproximou do loiro, olhando por cima de seu corpo e preparado para caso ele o perceba e tente golpeá-lo, se defender, mas o que viu, o deixou em choque e com um quê de alívio e admiração.

Draco separava os convites e os colocava dentro dos envelopes. A vela acesa servia para derreter o bastão de cera vermelho que despejava na abertura de cada envelope para lacra-lo. O objeto metálico era um marcador. A ponta servia para abrir correspondências e o lado extremo de formato achatado como um carimbo com o brasão dos Potter, o qual prensava na cera quente para que ficasse marcado. Fazia tudo muito cuidadoso.

Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado de pensar tanta besteira, mesmo que corria o risco de ser verdade, em relação ao sonserino. Retrocedeu mais cuidadoso do que quando se aproximou, para não chamar a atenção de Malfoy, e uma vez fora do escritório, segurou ao braço de Hermione e a arrastou para um lugar distante, sentindo-se estranho.

A garota mantivera-se observando a tudo com surpresa e assim que Harry a soltou e encostava desolado na parede, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, sentiu pena e um pouco de diversão.

- O que foi isso? – ela esperou alguns minutos antes de perguntar.

- Não faço a menor idéia... Nem eu mesmo sei o que foi que se passou pela minha cabeça...

- Achou que ele estava fazendo algo para te prejudicar?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas o resto que sentiu ao descobrir que não era isso lhe fez tenso – Eu preciso me livrar desse pesadelo o quanto antes.

- E conseguirá antes da festa? – ela parecia agora sem nenhum pingo de compaixão por sua dor.

- Creio que não... – lançou um olhar piedoso a amiga, que retribuiu com uma risadinha de deboche, para alarma-lo.

- Sabe o que eu acho disso tudo? – o moreno negou com a cabeça, ainda pasmado pela reação da melhor amiga. – Eu acho que no fundo, vocês estão se divertindo com tudo isso. Sempre foi assim. Uma espécie de acordo mútuo para se sentirem vivos e úteis.

- Quê? – Harry ficou ainda pior.

- Verá Harry... Quem sabe depois da festa vocês se entendam em alguma coisa. Agora me vou. – e com um abraço, Hermione seguiu para a lareira e desapareceu.

Harry ficou pensando nas palavras da amiga. Quando estudavam em Hogwarts ainda vai, mas agora, quando finalmente se livrou dos tios que o detestam e poderia seguir com uma vida... Negou com a cabeça. Estar ao lado de Malfoy não era vida.

* * *

Draco estava emburrado, terminando de selar as cartas para envia-las aos convidados. Só de lembrar nos convidados, seu estômago revirava. Maldita seja! Sua mãe era mesmo pior do que seu pai. Chegou a essa conclusão quando ela lhe teve o descaramento de perguntar se foi apressado e se uniu ao Potter depois do matrimônio.

- Está certo que vocês já fizeram isso _várias vezes_, mas depois do enlace é um ritual, uma tradição.

Foram as palavras dela. Ficou um pouco corado, pois nunca tivera uma única vez que se entregou àquele indivíduo, quem dirá várias vezes, como ela frisou. Aí veio a sua meia-mentira.

- Claro que não... Pois estamos um pouco estranhados com nossa nova situação, quem sabe depois da festa a gente consuma a tradição... – claro que só disse isso para irritá-la, e bem sarcasticamente, para que ela entendesse que era um absurdo estarem casados a força.

Teve vontade de esgana-la, ao notar um sorriso de sarcasmo em seu rosto, como que dizendo que não acreditou em uma única palavra sua e manteria acreditando nos dois imbecis Crabbe e Goyle.

Seus pensamentos fugiram quando sentiu um perfume familiar e desprezível. Ficou tenso e em estado de alerta. Aos poucos, girou a cabeça para olhar sobre o ombro se alguém estava em suas costas, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ver, foi uma sombra se afastando rapidamente.

Tremeu de medo nesse momento. Com certeza era Potter, e com que motivo viera ali, onde estava, senão para mata-lo? Outro calafrio percorreu suas costas ao pensar que correu o risco por ter se distraído. Tinha que ficar mais atento.

Voltou ao que fazia, mas sempre olhando ao redor, para comprovar que não estava sendo observado. Assim que finalmente selou a última correspondência, fez um monte com os convites e seguiu para a parte de trás da casa.

Caminhou pelo jardim até uma casa de madeira, feita no alto de uma das árvores. Subiu os degraus em círculo e adentrou no Corujal. Dali dava para se ver a mansão perfeitamente e, numa das janelas, a figura de um certo moreno de olhos verdes que olhava bem na direção em que havia seguido.

Voltou a estremecer. Potter estava de marcação, talvez maquinando como e onde era o melhor lugar de se livrar de si. E ali, no Corujal, era um perfeito lugar, longe da casa, longe das vistas dos vizinhos...

Um piado lhe assustou, quase fazendo com que derrubasse os convites pela janela sem vidro, onde as aves podiam entrar e sair livremente e quando bem quisessem - era Edwirges.

- Estúpida igual ao dono... – resmungou encarando a coruja de plumagem branca como a neve e manchinhas pretas na parte de trás da cabeça. A ave soltou outro pio de forma contrariada, mas a ignorou, passando a entregar os convites para as demais aves ali do Corujal.

Edwirges se sentiu excluída. O loiro atarefava as demais corujas insignificantes enquanto ela, veloz e garbosa, ele a ignorava. Algumas corujas já retornavam após cumprido o serviço e Malfoy voltava a entregar-lhes mais convites. Fez um alvoroço, bateu as asas, mas não adiantou, continuava a ser ignorada. Saltou pelos poleiros piando e assim mesmo não lhe dera a mínima atenção, então começou a bicar a roupa de Draco, puxando as pontas de seu cabelo platinado, quando conseguia alcança-los.

- O que foi? – finalmente os olhos prateados focaram a agitada coruja. – Certo! Certo! Te darei três convites para que entregue. – atou um em cada pata de Edwirges e ordenou – Família Weasley e Remus Lupin – o terceiro a coruja segurou com o bico – Severus Snape.

Sorriu ao ver a bela ave alçar vôo e tomar o céu. Fizera de propósito, pena que não veria a cara de seu padrinho, quando a ave inconfundível de Harry Potter adentrasse ao salão de Hogwarts, na frente dos professores (infelizmente não havia aulas, pois seria mais divertido num salão repleto de estudantes), e pousar bem na frente do rude professor.

Assim que todos os convites foram entregues, Draco retornou à mansão, olhando ao redor e procurando o moreno, sem acha-lo. Subiu a escada e enfim, se confinou em seu quarto.

* * *

Domingo, a grande festa de casamento de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy...

Várias carruagens paravam frente à Mansão Potter, onde recebendo os convidados estava Narcissa Malfoy ao lado de Harry Potter.

Harry notou que muitos dos convidados nem conhecia e duvidava que Malfoy conhecesse. Eram pessoas da alta sociedade, verdadeiros sangue-puros e aristocratas mais esnobes do que a própria família Malfoy. E olha que julgava que não existia ninguém mais arrogante que esses loiros.

Quando teve uma brecha, o moreno escapou da mirada petulante da senhora Malfoy e foi a um canto do jardim onde não havia ninguém. Ali, deu de xingar em voz alta, socar a parede e chutar o pobre arbusto. Não agüentava mais manter o sorriso no rosto e cumprimentar a todos como se fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- Se você não se comportar como um verdadeiro aristocrata, juro que deixo minha mansão para você sentir na pele o que é morar com a sogra – Narcissa havia sibilado entre dentes e apertando os olhos – E uma sogra que te detesta.

Como odiava essa vida! O que fizera de tão errado para que Merlin lhe castigara dessa forma?

- O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? O QUE EU FIZ? – gritou totalmente fora de si. – Te odeio! Te odeio! TE ODEIO!

Depois de um silêncio, respirou fundo, já se sentindo mais tranqüilo e seguiu de volta à entrada, para recomeçar a tortura. Seu maxilar parecia que ia travar de tanto forçar aquele sorriso. Na pausa de um a outro convidado, vagou com os olhos pelo salão e não viu o loiro em parte alguma. Deveria estar se divertindo enquanto ele, o patriarca-panaca-Potter ficava lá, cumprimentando a todos.

- Harry! – Ron acenou, entrando com toda a família Weasley e a seu lado, uma bela Hermione o acompanhava.

- Finalmente! – disse emocionado, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos tamanha felicidade ao ver alguém conhecido.

Abraçou a todos, mas quando foi abraçar Ginny, ela lhe empurrou pelo peito, de modo rude.

- Nem pense que vou falar com você como se nada aconteceu! – ela estreitou os olhos, furiosa – Seu traidor.

Então, ela mostrou o quanto estava maravilhosa e o quanto Harry havia perdido, a largando para se casar com uma coisa como Malfoy.

- Não te contaram que foi uma trama para me verem morrer aos poucos, humilhado? – ficou estarrecido pelo tratamento da ruiva.

- Ah, sim! Mas eu não acreditei nem um pouco! – ela estreitou os olhos. – Você passava mais tempo com Malfoy do que me namorando!

Dizendo isso, ela seguiu para o salão, junto com a família.

Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estava ouvindo tudo e não pôde deixar de crer ainda mais no que Crabbe e Goyle haviam dito.

- Mantenha o sorriso! O sorriso! – Harry se retesou ao ouvir a voz da mulher, o criticando.

De má vontade abriu novamente um sorriso forçado e continuou com as saudações.

* * *

Draco estava deitado em sua cama se recusando a aparecer na frente de todos como o passivo de Potter!

Tampou o rosto com as mãos e xingou pela milionésima vez aquele mago velho caduco clone de Dumbledore. Aproveitou para xingar sua mãe, pois na hora que precisava dela ser mais realista e inteligente ela se fazia de louca e burra. Também xingou Crabbe e Goyle por serem tão sem-cérebro e pervertidos, a ponto de pensarem que tivera feito _nheca-nheca com _o repolho do quatro-olhos!

Anotou mentalmente que tinha que repassar a lista de apelidos ofensivos em relação a Potter.

Sentou-se na cama, quando a música começou a tocar no salão. Estremecia de hora em hora, antecipando o momento que teria que dar as caras e encarar a todos.

Não agüentando ficar mais sentado, se levantou e passou a andar de um lado a outro, preocupado. Porque o maldito do Potter não morre de um ataque bem nesse exato momento? Todos prestariam atenção nele e estaria livre desse casório.

- _Milagres não acontecem..._ – pensou consigo.

Olhou às horas e notou que já deveriam estar todos presentes. Para confirmar, foi para a janela e espiou o lado de fora. Não havia mais movimento, apenas as carruagens estacionadas lado a lado, comprovando que estaria lotado de lordes e ladys da aristocracia.

Hum... E se usasse essa festa para dar cabo ao Potter? Seria uma ótima oportunidade, afinal, nesse exato momento, em seu salão de festa estaria repleto de mal-caráter, inimigos dos Malfoy que vieram apenas para marcar presença e quem sabe, Comensais foragidos...

Correu até sua gaveta e buscou um minúsculo frasquinho contendo uma poção de envenenamento. O encontrou e com dedos trêmulos, o escondeu na lateral de sua boxer, cobrindo a evidência com a capa de inverno branca. Se olhou no espelho e deu uma conferida em seu visual.

Branco, branco e branco. Perfeito! Se enfeitou com um colar de prata, uma pulseira de prata e um segurador de capa prata. Mais perfeito ainda!

Virou-se para a porta e ficou tentando tomar coragem. Não queria que sua mãe viesse lhe chamar e também não queria que os convidados percebessem seu sumiço.

Apertou as mãos e fechou bem forte os olhos. Era só encarar as pessoas e fingir que não era nada de mais... Mas era um sonserino e não um grifinório cara-de-pau! Estava tremendo de medo e vergonha!

- Respire Draco. Continue respirando – disse a si mesmo quando deu o primeiro passo e chegou até a porta, a atravessou e se dirigiu à escada. – Inspire e expire... Inspire e expire...

Quando estava perto da escada e podia escutar claramente as pessoas conversando, travou, mordeu a costa da mão e se agachou no chão.

- Não consigo! Não consigo! – gemeu em frustração. Deu meia volta e ia correr de volta ao quarto, quando teve os ombros abraçados por alguém que o virou de volta à escada e o forçou a encarar a todos.

* * *

Harry estava ficando irritado por estar sozinho e enfrentando a todos. Queria estrangular a Malfoy.

Quando pensava em subir a escada e o arrancar de seu esconderijo à força, pois não era justo pagar o pato sozinho, viu como o loiro aparecia no topo da escada.

Estava todo de branco e prata e transbordando beleza e elegância. As bochechas coradas e as sobrancelhas levemente juntas de um modo que chegava a ser gracioso.

E quem vinha com ele era nada mais nada menos que o mago-maior, todo sorridente e feliz da vida.

Eles pararam ainda no alto da escada, o velho sorriu amplamente a todos e começou um discurso.

- A todos os convidados, queiram dar uma salva de palmas ao companheiro de muitas eras de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! – e as pessoas aplaudiram, para constrangimento do moreno.

Notou que Malfoy queria se jogar de lá de cima para ver se conseguia ter a sorte de se afogar no ponche que estava sobre a mesa mais próxima, mas era impedido pelo velho mago que agora o arrastava escada abaixo.

Sem que pudessem esperar, Maquiavelus empurrou Draco de encontro a Harry e gritou bem alto:

- E os noivos dançam!

Um círculo foi formado pelas pessoas que abriram espaço para que dançassem enquanto eram apreciados.

- Potter eu juro que me suicido! – Malfoy parecia bem desesperado, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

- Não sou a melhor pessoa para te dar uma opinião, pois também estou pensando a mesma coisa – o moreno sussurrou apavorado.

Mas Maquiavelus ainda não tinha brincado o suficiente. Antes de deixar os dois rapazes pagarem mico, esfregou a cabeça de ambos e arrancou um fio de cada um.

- Ei! – protestaram, sem entender porque aquele velho louco estava fazendo tudo aquilo com eles.

Maquiavelus seguiu saltitante para uma mesa afastada onde se encontrava Tármutus e Dumbledore. Se sentou e com os fios de cabelos em cada mão, fez das suas.

- E que comessem o espetáculo! – o mago sussurrou, assoprando cada fio – Vão mostrar o verdadeiro eu, dançando um pro outro sem notarem o público que os assistem...

E a música começou...

I wanna play with fire 

Os olhos pratas se turvaram de um modo estranho, como se estivesse submerso num prazer sem igual. Seu corpo balançou de encontro ao corpo de Harry, que ainda estava sóbrio. Então afastou alguns passos, mantendo uma mirada penetrante aos olhos do moreno, como se apenas o visse ali, ele e a mais ninguém.

Passou a mão pelo peito, soltando o prendedor e a capa branca deslizou ao chão.

- Malfoy... O que você está fazendo? – Harry sussurrou desesperado, sem saber o que fazer.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso sedutor e descarado, passando a acompanhar o ritmo da música com o corpo, seus dedos deslizaram pelo cabelo, desgrenhando-o e seus movimentos tomaram uma cadência mais sensual.

Harry ficou de boca aberta sem coseguir desviar os olhos desse loiro e também sem acreditar que ele estava dançando para... Si?

- Merlin... – murmurou com a boca seca.

_**Even in the pouring rain**_

_**Even in the stars above**_

_**I'm here with you again**_

_**Even if we're not in love**_

_**We'll dance together in the dark**_

_**I know how to light the spark**_

_**I'm burning up with my desire**_

_**I wanna play with fire**_

As pessoas se empolgaram, soltando assobios e secando a Malfoy que dançava cada vez mais sensual, mais sexy.

Maquiavelus deu uma olhada em sua brincadeira e percebeu que sua magia não queria funcionar em Harry, que continuava sóbrio, tenso e um pouquinho excitado. Tentou reforçar o feitiço, mas parecia que Potter era imune quando se tratava de desinibir a si mesmo. Estalou a língua de modo chateado, afinal, perderia parte da graça.

Por outro lado, agora percebia-se o quanto Malfoy tinha a mente poluída...

Mas as coisas estavam apenas esquentando, assim como Blaise Zabini fazia as apostas de até quanto tempo Harry Potter agüentaria ali parado só olhando. Alguns apostavam que ele ia sair correndo e sumir e outros que ia aproveitar e entrar na dança.

E o que aconteceu, certamente surpreendeu a todos.

_**Ah Ah Ah**_

_**I wanna play with fire**_

Ah Ah Ah 

Draco passou uma mão pelo pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para si e o incitando a acompanha-lo. Seus corpos se uniram, se encaixaram e começaram um vai e vem mais erótico do que o permitido para o horário nobre.

Nesse momento Narcissa estava estática, com o rosto vermelho e o olhar esbugalhado. Aquele não podia ser seu filho! Se negava a crer que ali, totalmente descarado, dançava Draco Malfoy.

Harry passou os braços pela cintura que se movia como uma serpente, apertando um pouco para melhor sentir a carne e sentiu até um frasquinho. De pronto, ficou desconfiado. Seus dedos começaram a apalpar o quadril do loiro, tentando voltar a sentir o que era aquilo.

Ginny abriu a boca horrorizada e o sangue fervendo de raiva. Além de estar dançando de uma forma dessas, que nem queria dizer, na frente de toda essa gente, Harry ainda ficava passando a mão naquele loiro aguado!

E os dedos do moreno adentraram a lateral da calça de Malfoy, vasculhando por dentro e tentando retirar o vidrinho enquanto o loiro se aferrou mais em seu corpo os movimentos passando a serem mais ousados, suas virilhas se esfregando.

E Ginny gritou de frustração e revolta, abandonando o salão e levando consigo a família, para tristeza de Fred e George, que queriam tirar fotos para vender e ganhar alguma grana.

E o que menos esperava aconteceu... Harry gemeu.

_**Ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah (4 vezes)**_

Como um incentivo, Draco tomou sua boca com um beijo ardente, desesperado e carregado de paixão. Suas língua entrelaçando, como se também dançassem a mesma música que seus corpos, provocando mais desejo, provocando o feitiço de libertinagem o qual o loiro estava imerso.

Mãos pálidas percorreram do pescoço ao peito do moreno, sentindo o calor daquele corpo, arrebentando os botões. Já não apenas dançavam, como se abraçavam, se tocavam e acariciavam.

_**Guess this is where it all beging**_

_**When we let the music play**_

_**Wanna drag me in**_

_**Taste me like champagne**_

_**And let your hands go everywhere**_

_**Oh my body, through my hair**_

_**Your moves are so amazing**_

_**You know it makes me crazy**_

Harry empurrou Draco contra uma mesa, as coisas sobre ela foram para o chão, mas o que importava era ter aquele loiro bem disposto. Agarrou ao cós da calça branca e puxou com força, arrebentando e abrindo para melhor contato.

A multidão ficou em expectativa, retendo a respiração para o momento que veriam mais dessa cena inusitada. Os que eram mais puritanos já haviam deixado a casa fazia tempo. Narcissa estava realmente ficando louca, sem saber o que fazer, sem ter coragem de se aproximar desses dois ou se largava tudo e desaparecia. Foi Remus e Severus (este último ainda muito chocado desde que recebeu a coruja de Potter e agora pior ainda), quem tiveram que dar um jeito nas pessoas, afugentando-as dali.

Sem darem atenção ao que acontecia ao redor, ambos os rapazes apenas se sentiam, aprofundando ainda mias o beijo, o vai e vem de seus corpos, o calor e a transpiração.

Era tudo tão novo, tão gostoso...

_**Ah Ah Ah**_

_**I wanna play with fire**_

_**Ah Ah Ah**_

_**I wanna play with fire**_

_**Ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah (4 vezes)**_

Estavam praticamente fazendo um streptease, cada peça de roupa que deixava de encobrir suas peles em brasa encontravam um lugar diferente no chão, sobre as mesas e cadeiras.

Draco gemeu alto, quando teve o pescoço mordido e chupado. Se vergou sobre a mesa até ficar deitado de costas, os braços convidando a Harry a se debruçar sobre si.

E quando foi atendido, sendo coberto de um modo possessivo e ao mesmo tempo protetor, era como se sentisse que realmente se encontrava em casa.

Abriu os olhos reluzindo intensamente de encontro ao esmeralda que não se desviavam um segundo, querendo desvendar tudo o que sentia, aprofundar dentro de seu coração através da mirada... E estremeceu...

_**Don't stop it no, surrender to the beat just you and me**_

_**Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**_

_**Don't stop it no, cause I can feel the heat of you and me**_

_**Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**_

As caricias foram dirigidas a cada parte de seu corpo. Assim como beijos eram depositados em seu peito.

Abriu as pernas, já listo de qualquer barreira e esperou que fosse consumido, devorado e amado...

_**(I can barely breathe… I can not believe**_

_**There's only you and me… Moving**_

_**Desperatly… Suddenly dance the dance)**_

_**Ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah (4 vezes)**_

Harry reteve a respiração. Isso era loucura, mas todos somos loucos!

Apreciou o membro ereto do loiro, e sorriu, era a primeira vez que se interessava em ver essa parte do corpo de outro rapaz e lhe pareceu tão lindo...

- Harry! – Draco gemeu, apressando-o.

Então o moreno baixou a mirada para a entrada... Tão apertado e levemente rosado ao redor... Não precisava ser um expert para saber que nunca foi violado.

- Ooh... Harry... Preciso de você... – Draco voltou a gemer.

Como pensar com alguém te chamando tão sensualmente?

Sim, não tinha como pensar direito. Arrastou o braço sobre a mesa, buscando o que lhe servisse aquele momento e encontrou o pote de azeite. Nem soube como conseguiu abri-lo, apenas abriu e meteu dois dedos, então voltou ao loiro, dessa vez com uma calma surpreendente, o penetrou devagar, lubrificando ao mesmo tempo em que o preparava.

Draco soltou mais um gemido e passou a puxa-lo para si, com desespero. Precisava disso o quanto antes. E quando Harry finalmente trocou os dedos pelo principal, foi como se a Terra não existisse... A única coisa que existia era um mar de verde que lhe tragava...

E o beijou entregue...

_**(El beso… Otro beso**_

_**Nada se compara... only you to me**_

_**Nothing means more to me)**_

Agora iniciavam uma nova dança, mais íntima e mais ardente...

Seus corpos rapidamente entraram no mesmo compasso e ritmo, tornando tudo mais perfeito...

E continuaram se beijando, sem querer realmente se separarem...

Ofegos eram soltos dentre suas bocas, assim como murmúrios desconexos e gemidos de prazer...

Nunca uma dança foi tão maravilhosa como esta estava sendo para Harry. Nunca imaginou que um dia pegaria gosto por essa arte...

Agora achava que poderia dançar todos os dias, todas as noites até o fim da vida...

_**And when we can't get enough**_

_**And history repeats**_

_**I only hear the sounds**_

_**Of your voice echoing**_

_**We'll do it all again somehow**_

_**Because it feels so good**_

_**We'll do the things that everybody**_

_**Else wishes that they could**_

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando o corpo com uma das mãos e com a outra se segurando na nuca de Harry. Se cavalgavam loucamente, cheios de fome e desejo. Seus dedos deslizaram pela toalha até se fecharem num agarre, tentando controlar as ondas que percorriam seu corpo.

Harry fazia tão bem, tão perfeito e estavam unidos num só, compartilhando do mesmo espaço e da mesma sensação.

Parecia que ia morrer, sua energia sendo consumida, seus sentidos ficando torpes, restando apenas o prazer.

O prazer sem limites... Sem igual...

Cada vez que ouvia os gemidos de Draco, era como se seu corpo atingisse um novo estágio de loucura, trabalhando mais depressa, mais intenso, sentindo tudo ali dentro...

Agarrou firme a coxa do loiro, dando mais pressão às investidas, fazendo ele gritar mais alto, mais selvagem...

E se deliciava com essa nova capacidade que descobriu possuir perante o inatingível e arrogante sonserino.

_**Don't stop it no, surrender to the beat just you and me**_

_**Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**_

_**Don't stop it no, cause I can feel the heat of you and me**_

Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender 

Quando o orgasmo os arrebatou, estavam mais ligados um no outro do que o próprio enlace que assinaram.

Parecia uma ilusão... Um sonho tão bom que não queriam nunca acordar...

- Draco... – Harry gemeu, tão docemente que fez um arrepio passar por sua espinha.

Enquanto ficavam ali, deitados sobre a mesa, tão agarrados um no outro como estavam, Harry ainda dentro de Draco, se beijando e se olhando intensamente, mal o loiro notou que algo começava a mudar em seu interior.

Algo mágico...

Maquiavelus enxugou a testa empapada de suor. A magia havia saído fora de seu controle e acabou por dar no deu. Dois rapazes transando no meio da festa. Não era pra tanto, mas agora era tarde. Aliás, até que gostou do que aconteceu. Sorriu alegremente. Harry Potter nem precisou de magia!

Olhou mais uma vez ao casal e voltou a sorrir. Agora o loiro começaria a ser mais humilde e sensível, sem sombra de dúvidas. Não precisaria mais dar uma ajudinha, visto que tudo se desencadearia por si mesmo, mas ficaria por perto, caso algum deles precise de um empurrãozinho. Assim, estalou o dedo sobre a cabeça e aparatou num pop.

* * *

O som de vidros batendo suavemente fez Harry acordar. Abriu os olhos lentamente, um pouco incomodado pela claridade, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando.

A primeira coisa que focalizou foi o lustre bem encima da sua cabeça. Eram os cristais que enfeitavam o lustre que estavam tilintando conforme o vento soprava.

Estranho... Não lembrava de ter um lustre bem encima de sua cama...

Franziu o cenho. Também não se lembrava de sua cama ser tão dura e cheia de calombos. E onde estava o cobertor? Tocou ao corpo e notou que não havia tecido nenhum o cobrindo.

Abriu os olhos, totalmente desperto. Como assim não havia tecido nenhum? Ergueu a cabeça já bastante preocupado e viu, com assombro, que estava completamente nu, com seu bingulim à mostra para quem quisesse ver. Ficou chocado...

Mas o pior foi o que viu a seguir.

Um loiro dormia de bruços bem ao seu lado, ou melhor, estava tão grudado em seu corpo, que ainda por cima usava seu braço como travesseiro. Fora que o traseiro pálido estava levemente empinado, mostrando o quanto foi...

Pendeu a cabeça para um lado, vendo melhor. Haviam marcas de dedos, mordidas e chupões naquele traseiro, fora alguns vestígios de... Esperma?

- Merda... – grunhiu, ainda mais pasmado que antes.

Ficou um bom tempo com cara de peixe morto olhando pro nada e sem ter coragem de reagir.

Para quê tanto alarde? Estava apenas nu, ao lado de Draco Malfoy, deitados sobre a mesa da sua festa de casamento e com vestígios que fizeram de tudo e mais um pouco. Era apenas isso, nada de mais...

Então gritou apavorado, se sentando e tampando a cara.

Draco assustou-se e se sentou também, olhando ao redor. Assim que viu seu estado e quem o acompanhava, começou a gritar também.

Quanto mais se olhavam, mais gritavam.

Harry foi o primeiro a se controlar. Estava ficando histérico como uma garota! Respirou fundo e deu um tapa no rosto de Malfoy, que não queria parar de gritar.

O silêncio imperou durante alguns segundos.

- Seu bastardo! – Draco avançou sobre Harry o derrubando da mesa e caindo por cima. Tentava estrangula-lo. – Como pôde! Como? COMO?

- Foi você quem começou! – Harry teve que aparta-lo de cima, invertendo as posições. – E você ia me envenenar não é?

Rapidamente o moreno buscou o frasco que caíra da roupa de Malfoy quando... Bem, quando estavam drogados, ontem, em plena festa... O achou e mostrou ao loiro.

- Eis a prova!

Draco arregalou os olhos e tentou arrancar o vidrinho da mão de Potter, que não deixou e passaram a se agredirem. E se moverem e se esfregarem... E estavam nus...

Ambos os olhares se cruzaram e constrangidos e vermelhos, se afastaram cada qual indo para um lado bem longe do contato do outro.

Harry estava com o coração disparado e o corpo voltando a pegar fogo. Olhou à mão e notou que ficara com o veneno. Sorriu de lado, destampando o frasco e despejando o conteúdo no chão.

Draco via a tudo encolhido perto da mesa. Sentia que seu coração fosse sair do peito a qualquer momento, assim como sentia seu corpo modificado de uma forma estranha, mas confortante.

E pela primeira vez, deixou de lado a frieza e o auto-controle, passando a chorar na frente de Potter. Tampou o rosto enquanto as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

Harry ficou surpreso e sem pensar muito, se arrastou para perto do loiro que tremia encolhido, chorando como uma criança abandonada.

- Ei Malfoy? Você queria tanto assim me matar? – perguntou em tom baixo, associando o desespero do sonserino com o fato de ter desperdiçado o veneno.

- Seu... (soluço)... Idiota... (soluço)... Eu posso... (soluço)... Te matar... (soluço)... Quando eu quiser! – e voltou a chorar, desolado.

- Então por que chora? – Harry franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Porque você tirou minha virgindade! Argh! Te odeio! – se levantou enfurecido, apertando os punhos e estreitando os olhos – Isso é uma sentença de morte! – apontou o dedo no meio da cara do grifinório – Se prepare porque agora sim é questão de honra!

Dizendo isso e sem um pingo de lágrima, Draco foi até a mesa e pegou uma faca, visto que estava sem varinha, daria um jeito ao modo muggle mesmo.

- Você não está falando sério – Harry debochou, achando graça.

Mas uma faca cravou bem ao lado da sua cabeça e teve que se desviar de outra. Draco atirava facas como um profissional, nem parecia que era sangue puro, mimado e que tinha tudo na mão sem precisar mexer um dedo.

Draco passou pelas mesas, recolhendo todas as facas que achava intercalando em atirar algumas em direção ao moreno, que se desviava e se protegia atrás das mesas.

- Draco! Você está louco? – Harry gritou, quando uma das facas pegou de raspão em seu braço deixando um pequeno corte. – Pare já com isso! É uma ordem!

Malfoy estreitou ainda mais os olhos, a raiva crescendo. Desde quando Harry Potter mandava em Draco Malfoy? Buscou a faca maior e a atirou com toda força em direção a Potter.

Harry arregalou os olhos e agachou, sentindo a faca passar rente a sua cabeça e fincar no pilar a suas costas. Isso estava saindo do controle. Onde estava agora as palavras daquele velho farsante?

Draco passivo hein? Respeito, seguidor e que não faria nada de imprudente... Bah! Ele estava tentando mata-lo! Começou a odiar ainda mais aquele, segundo Malfoy, clone de Dumbledore.

Correu agachado até o outro extremo do salão, sendo atacado pelas facas que o loiro atirava contra si e se jogou no chão, rolando e se escondendo atrás da mesa principal, onde havia o bolo e os champagnes.

- Aparece Harry! – Draco caminhava devagar olhando com atenção a todos os lados, esperando algum sinal do moreno. Soava suavemente como quem chama seu gatinho perdido numa noite chuvosa – Vem cá vem! Está com medo do seu esposo passivo? – estreitou os olhos e agachou um pouco, para tentar ver debaixo das toalhas das mesas.

Lembrando que eles continuam pelados.

Harry caminhou um pouco mais para a direita, tentando alcançar as garrafas de bebidas. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça acima da mesa para poder se situar melhor e ver onde Draco estava. Quando o avistou, sorriu de lado de um modo bem malévolo. Queria brincar? Então iria brincar também.

Segurou com cuidado uma das garrafas e a atirou contra o loiro.

Malfoy percebeu o movimento a tempo de se desviar. A garrafa passou rodopiando sobre seu corpo e o banhando de champagne, terminando por se espatifar longe, mais ao centro do salão.

Draco quase ficou sem ar, pelo banho inesperado. As gotas escorrendo pelo seu corpo era uma visão e tanto para o moreno. Tentou acerta-lo, atacando sua última faca, mas errou. Se maldisse, buscando rapidamente qualquer coisa pontuda.

Percebendo que o loiro estava desarmado, Harry se pôs de pé, com as mãos na cintura e de um modo bem desafiante.

- Acabou a munição? – debochou sarcasticamente.

Malfoy apertou os punhos, tentando pensar rápido. Potter era mais alto e mais forte, numa briga corpo a corpo, já sabia que perderia. O jeito era escapar.

Foi sair correndo, mas Harry já suspeitava que ele fugiria. Pulou tão rápido a mesa e já o alcançava antes que se machucasse com os estilhaços de vidro da garrafa que atirara.

Segurou Draco pelo braço e o puxou de encontro a si, abraçando-o e o carregando. As pernas do loiro instintivamente rodearam sua cintura.

Ambos estavam com a respiração agitada.

Malfoy desceu os olhos para o chão, notando que teria se cortado com os cacos de vidro se Harry não tivesse lhe segurado. Ficou sem saber o que fazer e sem coragem de encarar o moreno.

Harry também estava muito confuso e constrangido. Nada mais fazia sentido, era como se tudo que pensava e sentia antes, foi pro espaço, restando apenas fragmentos de algo novo e que não compreendia.

- Cof, cof – ouviu-se alguém.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e mais vermelhos que antes, giraram a cabeça para ver, parado perto da entrada do salão, Severus Snape e Remus Lupin.

Snape fez uma cara tão horrível, que Harry achou que nunca mais voltaria ao normal enquanto que Remus corava furiosamente, ao perceber que pegaram os dois, num momento tão íntimo.

- A gente volta depois – Remus tratou de se desculpar, visto que Severus estava sem fala e tentava arrancar os próprios olhos.

- Não! Tudo bem... – Harry se apressou a dizer, era melhor estar na presença deles do que sozinho com Malfoy. Não sabia porque estar sozinho com Malfoy era tão perturbador.

- A gente não liga... – foi a vez de Draco pronunciar, também preferindo ficar na presença deles do que a sós com Potter.

Dessa vez Snape queria arrancar os tímpanos também, sem acreditar que os dois ficaram tão descarados.

- Mmm... O que vocês queria? – Harry tratou de perguntar.

- A gente veio avisar que a senhora Malfoy passou muito mal ontem na festa e está no St. Mungus – Lupin tentava dizer com naturalidade, mas os dois daquela forma não ajudava.

* * *

Draco e Harry se encontravam no St. Mungus para ter notícias da senhora Malfoy. Nem sabiam como foi que conseguiram se separarem e cada um seguir para seu quarto, tomarem um banho e agora estarem ali.

O loiro interceptou uma funcionária e perguntou sobre a mãe.

- Que sorte que o filho dela veio busca-la – a enfermeira abriu um largo sorriso, toda derretida ao falar com Malfoy.

Antes, Harry simplesmente se enfadaria, mas estranhamente, sentiu raiva ao ver essa vadia dando em cima de Draco. Encostou um pouco mais no loiro e a encarou desafiante. A moça logo murchou o sorriso e constrangida, disse rapidamente.

- Ela está terminando de tomar um medicamento e logo estará aqui. – nisso, sumiu pelo corredor, sem dar nenhuma olhada ao sonserino.

Depois de uns minutos, finalmente avistaram Narcissa vindo acompanhada de uma outra enfermeira e o medimago.

- Finalmente – Draco deu alguns passos em direção a ela – A senhora está bem?

Quando a mulher pousou os olhos no filho e no marido do seu filho, começou a gritar feito uma louca, se debatendo histericamente nos braços do medimago e da enfermeira, que tentavam conte-la.

- Não! Não! Por favor! Eu não mereço isso! Por Merlin! Não! – ela berrava descontrolada.

Harry e Draco ficaram horrorizados vendo a tão elegante Narcissa Malfoy sendo arrastada para a ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus em estado grave.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe? – Harry estava literalmente chocado. Parecia que ela havia levado uma série de crucius.

- Acho que ela bateu muito a cabeça quando desmaiava... – Draco estava arrasado, mas deu de ombros. Ultimamente sua mãe não andava regulando muito bem. – Melhor irmos embora, depois eu venho visitá-la, quando estiver mais consciente.

Quando chegaram em casa, havia uma mensagem do professor de poções que dizia que ele estava de férias prolongada numa ilha deserta no fim do mundo e que não era para procura-lo nem em questão de vida ou morte e também não sabia quando regressaria à Inglaterra.

Ficou um pouco surpreso por isso, mas também deu de ombros, tinha outro assunto mais importante a tratar com certo morno.

Mas o fato era que nunca conseguiam falar sobre o que fizeram, nem em como se separariam. A mesma rotina separada voltou, mais tensa do que antes. Nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer e o orgulho falava mais alto.

E lá no fundo, Draco começava a sentir necessidade de estar perto de Potter...

* * *

**N/A:** aí está o outro cap. E vale lembrar que aguardo reviews, é muito bom saber que estou agradando com essas fics! A música é Fire (sexy dance) de Paulina Rubio.

Se continuarem gostando, eu posto o outro cap mais rápido, semana que vem ok? ;)

**Agradecimentos a: Fabi** – olá, não demorei muito, espero que tenha curtido essa continuação, bjs! **Anne** – olá, ai, adoro seus comentários gigantes! Me incentivam tanto! O mago fez das suas novamente e agora o Draco já não sabe mais o que quer, resumindo, ele só quer o Harry! Rsrrss. Como diz o ditado à males que vem para o bem e o Draco pensou em mentir para não se casar o que acabou ocorrendo o contrário, ele casou e com seu maior inimigo! Esse cap eu quis fazer tipo, inimigo em casa ou dormindo com o inimigo (rsrrsrrsss), mas espero que tenha gostado, ainda não foi o Mpreg, mas no próximo será. Bjs! **Bru** – olá, que bom que está curtindo e eu não demorei na postagem! O próximo tbm será postado logo. Bjs! **Hope **– olá, gostou desse cap também? Espero que sim! Bjs! **Bibis Black **– olá! Nossa fiquei até sem fala! Li e reli seu comentário e nem acreditei que vc me considera tanto assim! Nossa, é uma honra saber que minhas fics te agradam tanto! Muito obrigada! Bjs! **Mathew Potter Malfoy** – olá, bem, foi um amor meio estranho o deles né? Meio violento, mas no fundo, lá estava o amor! Rsrssrrs :) Atualizei rapidinho e espero que tenha gostado! Bjs!** Sy.P **– olá, espero que tenha gostado dessa continuação! Bjs! **Joana** – olá, o pãozinho no forno terá mais detalhes no próximo chap! E aqui está a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, um grande beijo e até o próximo chap!


	3. Parte 3

**Título: Angel**

**N/A:** este é o último capítulo e o humor se suaviza para dar mais espaço ao romance. Espero que curtam bastante.

* * *

**Parte 3**

As coisas não estavam indo como planejou. E isso lhe deixava cada vez mais frustrado. Olhava pela janela, aguardando seu retorno, sabia que cedo ou tarde ele estaria em casa, afinal, aquela era a casa dele também.

Angustiado com o que fazia, deixou a janela e passou a andar pelo quarto, mordendo o polegar.

Era lamentável – Draco Malfoy roendo as unhas!

E tudo por causa de quem? De quem? Sim... Por culpa daquele velho.

Achava que ficaria com trauma de velhotes de cabelo e barba branca, independente se usasse ou não óculos.

Lembrou-se do que leu naquele livro de relacionamentos básicos na aristocracia e teve ganas de gritar revoltado.

Potter poderia estar nesse exato momento com um amante, homem ou mulher, não importava, o fato era que ele poderia estar lhe traindo!

E pela primeira vez percebeu como seu meio social era preconceituoso. Enquanto não era o passivo e se iludia que teria uma vida como a de seu pai – patriarca, poderoso, independente, dono do que quer – até achava bem justo essa tradição vinda de não sei quantos séculos, mas agora que estava do outro lado, já não era a mesma coisa.

Só em pensar trair seu marido, lhe causava um mal-estar tão grande e aquele terrível sentimento de culpa, de imundice que descartava essa possibilidade de vingança, afinal, tinha certeza que Potter estaria com alguém. E tudo graças ao feitiço do enlace e do maldito clone de Dumbledore!

Sentou-se na cama se sentindo ainda pior ao pensar em Harry beijando e acariciando outra pessoa, alguém que ele gostava... Sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração que lhe fez encher os olhos de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que se enfurecia por estar sentindo isso.

Nesse momento o sentiu aparatar na sala e se ergueu quase alegre (na verdade estava alegre, mas soube dissimular bem).

Outro fator do feitiço matrimonial, essa capacidade de se sentirem, como uma mostra viva de que o enlace deu certo e compartilhavam uma família.

Aos poucos e lentamente, a magia tanto Malfoy como Potter impregnavam a mansão, deixando seus vestígios peculiares e se misturando entre si. Essa magia, além de acolher seus moradores, servia de proteção. Aquela simples casa passava a ser o útero dessa nova família e estava pronta para receber os novos membros. Coisa que nem Malfoy nem Potter sabiam.

Com um pouco de receio Draco saiu do quarto e se dirigiu à escada, espiando o moreno que falava com alguém pela lareira.

- Está tudo resolvido – Harry dizia alegremente. – Faço questão que seja aqui na minha casa.

- Mas não terá problemas com Malfoy? – Perguntara Hermione, um tanto duvidosa.

- A casa também é minha e eu tenho o direito de fazer o que quero nela – falou um pouco rude, mas se sentia irritado quando o assunto desviava para certo loiro.

- Olha Harry, eu sei que a casa também é sua, mas vai ser Natal e não quero que seja um dia carregado de discórdia...

- Eu quero que todos se reúnam aqui, pois chamarei nossos amigos de Hogwards, se for na Toca, a senhora Molly vai ficar maluca, pois já não bastam os filhos, quem dirá comportar em sua casa tantos outros encrenqueiros da Grifinória – e sorriu, um sorriso realmente verdadeiro.

- Certo então, está combinado – a garota devolveu o sorriso e com um beijo, desapareceu.

Draco voltou ao quarto pensativo. Semana que vem seria o Natal e Potter queria fazer um jantar para comemorar com seus amigos. Estreitou os olhos ao se lembrar que entre esses _amigos_ poderia estar o amante no meio.

Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção. – Entre.

Quando a porta se abriu, não conseguiu evitar que seu coração desse um salto ao ver Harry.

- Malfoy, podemos conversar?

- O que quer conversar? – soou friamente.

Harry manteve-se olhando ao loiro durante alguns segundos, vendo seu traje de dormir. Era um yukatá como da vez que dormiram na hospedaria, mas esse era prata com uma fênix bordada em dourado ao invés do preto com dragão. Percebendo que estava contemplando a Malfoy, logo se pôs tenso e um pouco grosseiro ao falar com ele.

- Convidei meus amigos para cearem no Natal. Só queria avisar – esperou contradição por parte do loiro, já com algumas respostas na ponta da língua, mas o que ouviu foi bem diferente do que esperava.

- Por mim... – Draco deu de ombros, como se desse pouco caso ao que o moreno fazia ou deixava de fazer. – Também chamarei alguns amigos. Espero que não haja problema com os _seus_.

- Creio que não, só se os _seus amigos_ começarem alguma discussão com os _meus amigos_ – estreitou os olhos e se retirou, batendo um pouco a porta.

* * *

Harry foi diretamente a seu quarto depois que conversou com Malfoy.

Estava fulo por ter sido ignorado e tratado tão friamente. Então era assim? Ele ficaria frio o tempo que passassem juntos? Sim, porque já não tinha certeza que conseguiriam se separar.

Havia uma vez tentado a separação à força. Saiu de casa sem dizer uma sílaba para o sonserino e estava decidido a viver sua verdadeira vida, longe dele e de qualquer encrenca que fosse, mas por culpa do feitiço de enlace, começou a ter uma crise de consciência e aquela sensação de não se encaixar em lugar algum. Era o patriarca e como todos os chefes de família, não podia abandonar a sua. E a primeira coisa que fez depois de voltar uma hora após ter saído, foi perguntar a Draco se ele estava bem.

Nessa hora descobriu o quanto estava ferrado.

Como uma lembrança puxa outra, lembrou-se da festa de casamento e em como o loiro dançava... Essas lembranças lhe trouxeram um sorriso no rosto que logo fez desaparecer.

Essa convivência forçada estava afetando seu cérebro e sua personalidade.

* * *

Quando o Natal chegou, tudo estava muito mais tenso do que esperavam. Aos poucos, a campainha ia sendo tocada e as pessoas chegando.

Ron nem acreditava que estava sentado no sofá da casa de Harry e Malfoy. Olhava a tudo com certa curiosidade, notando em alguns objetos o gosto de Harry, mas em compensação, haviam outros totalmente ao gosto do sonserino.

Sobre a lareira podia se ver uma miniatura da Firebolt ao lado de um mini jogo de snitch. Esses objetos certamente eram de Harry, apesar de que Malfoy também apreciava o jogo, então poderia ser de Malfoy, não se dava para ter certeza. Havia também um porta-retrato com a foto dos pais de Harry o carregando ainda bebê e isso o impressionou. Aquela foto era tão importante para Harry que não sabia como ele teve a coragem de deixar ali, para que Malfoy pudesse se livrar dela a qualquer hora que quisesse. E como para responder as suas perguntas, notou que do lado oposto havia outro porta-retrato com os pais de Malfoy o carregado ainda bebê.

Se aproximou da lareira para observar mais de perto.

No centro a miniatura da escova e o mini jogo, ao lado da vassourinha estava a foto de Harry e ao lado da snitch a foto de Malfoy. Seria que... Esses objetos pertenciam a ambos então compartilharam a lareira daquela forma tão harmoniosa?

Ficou horrorizado só de pensar um absurdo desses. Nunca Harry faria isso junto com aquele furão grotesco!

- Algum problema Ron? – Hermione chegou a seu lado e lhe abraçou pela cintura, também apreciando os objetos.

- Parece até que eles fizeram uma combinação – disse meio rindo, como se fosse um pensamento bem tolo.

Hermione analisou a foto de Harry. Seus pais sorriam e seguravam sua mãozinha ajudando que desse tchau. Um bebê nitidamente carinhoso com grandes olhos verdes. Depois olhou à foto de Malfoy. Os pais dele estavam sérios, como se realmente posavam para uma pintura. Narcissa carregava um bebê tão pálido de cabelo num louro quase branco e de espertos olhos azuis prateados. A diferença entre ambos era gritante.

- Um complementa o outro... – ela sussurrou para si mesma, dando um sorriso. Tudo no que um sobrava, no outro faltava.

Ron, que ouviu, ficou ainda mais enojado – Harry não faria mal a uma mosca, já Malfoy...

Um chamado anunciou que a ceia estava servida. Harry havia contratado dois empregados e um elfo doméstico para cuidar da casa, coisa que Malfoy não reclamou, tendo quem fizesse os trabalhos e deixasse tudo em ordem.

Sentaram à mesa as famílias Weasley, Granger, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle. E os que vieram sem a família Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbotton e Blaise Zabinni.

No começo, tudo parecia tranqüilo, mas como sempre, algo sempre teria que dar errado ou não seria a vida de Harry Potter.

E o que Harry jamais se esqueceria desde aquela noite até o resto da vida era que: um Malfoy apaixonado será sempre um Malfoy psicopata...

Enquanto todos conversavam animadamente e por motivos de milagre, sem nenhuma briga ou provocações por nenhum lado, Draco batucava com seus botões.

Seus olhos passavam detenidamente de rosto em rosto, tentando descobrir algo. Nem sabia exatamente o que estava tentando descobrir, mas buscava algo com afinco.

E finalmente achou, no rosto de Ginny e Seamus.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto levava um pedacinho de assado à boca, mastigando calmamente e saboreando o tempero.

Ginny mantinha-se um pouco emburrada, mas seus olhos não desgrudavam de Harry. De vez em quando ela se permitia sorrir ao ouvir alguma brincadeira do moreno, mas logo fechava a cara e mantinha o olhar de fome pra cima dele.

Já Finnigan interceptava miradas ao amigo, discretas, mas cheia de algo a mais. Sempre que tinha oportunidade conversava com o grifinório, atraindo assim sua atenção.

Isso fez Draco estreitar os olhos e morder mais um pedaço de assado.

Como anfitriões, ele ocupava uma das pontas da mesa e Potter a outra. Seus amigos sentavam-se ao seu lado enquanto os de Harry do outro lado, próximo ao grifinório.

Sua obsessão em matar a Harry havia sumido e agora, queria muito pelo contrário. Mas precisava concentrar sua raiva e obsessão em outro ponto, pois senão, não seria um legítimo Malfoy desconfiado e arrogante. Assim, sua paranóia certamente havia se dirigido a outro alvo. Qual?

Matar a todos que Harry Potter esteja "ficando", entre essas pessoas, Ginny Weasley e Seamus Finnigan, fora claro que desconfiava do ruivo caçador de dragões, pois ele vivia rindo e tagarelando com o moreno, mas como ainda não tinha certeza, ficaria na espreita e prestando bastante atenção.

Passava o dedo indicador ao redor da borda de sua taça de cristal que continha vinho tinto, ainda planejando como daria um fim naqueles indivíduos. A garota seria a primeira, pois era mais fácil já Finnigan teria que esperar um pouquinho até chegar sua hora.

- Está tão calado senhor Malfoy. O que pensa em seguir carreira agora que se formou em Hogwarts? – perguntou de repente o senhor Arthur atraindo assim a atenção de toda mesa.

Draco continuou rodeando com a ponta do dedo a borda de sua taça e ergueu os olhos de modo sensual para encarar o outro extremo da mesa, mais propriamente aos orbes esverdeados que agora o fitavam. Depois desviou a mirada para o homem que havia puxado conversa.

- Pretendia cursar algo mais exótico, sem ser auror, medimagia ou essas coisas do gênero. Gosto de arte e história, algo mais voltado à geografia mundial, cultura, passado e arquitetura – sorriu afetado, após responder a pergunta.

- Isso é bem interessante – o senhor Weasley aprovou ainda mais entusiasmado.

- É uma pena que agora que estou _atado_ – deu uma olhada nada satisfeita ao moreno, para depois voltar a olhar ao pai de Ron – Isso se torna um sonho meio que distante...

- Não vejo o por quê. – Harry se meteu, um pouco incomodado com a conversa.

- Meu _marido_ é tão pateticamente sem noção... – Draco espetou, num tom sem humor, e logo se levantou – Bem, que tal seguirmos para a sala? É mais cômodo para se manter uma conversa e bem aquecido. Pedirei para que lhes sirvam bebidas e petiscos.

Não esperou por resposta e nem olhou a mais ninguém, apenas se retirou com o intuito de fazer aquilo que dissera. Encostou atrás da porta da cozinha e ordenou aos empregados.

- Levem o que pedi para a sala e sirvam-nos bem.

Assim que ficou sozinho, foi até os armários e buscou algo nas prateleiras. Foi achar na parte superior do armário, dois potes de vidro, um cheio de sapos de chocolates já desembalados e no outro cheio de caranguejos de caramelos.

Sorriu cinicamente vendo as guloseimas se agitarem contra o vidro, loucas para aprontarem das suas. Com cuidado pegou sua varinha que a trazia escondida dentro de sua capa de frio e enfeitiçou os sapos de chocolates dizendo o nome de Ginny Weasley e os caranguejos de caramelos o nome de Seamus Finnigan. Uma vez feito isso, voltou a sorrir ainda mais.

- Malfoy! – ouviu a voz de Zabini que se aproximava da cozinha, assim, escondeu os potes dentro da pia e se recostou nela para prestar atenção ao amigo.

- Sim?

- Por que não toca alguma música para que possamos apreciar? – na sala havia, além dos móveis comuns, um piano de cauda que pertencia ao loiro desde que este fizera dez anos de idade.

Malfoy ficou um pouco duvidoso, lançando um discreto olhar aos potes com suas criaturinhas ansiosas para serem soltas. Se negasse, seria muito suspeito de sua parte.

- Claro – forçou um sorriso.

Quando foi seguir para fora da cozinha junto de Blaise, se encontraram com Potter no corredor. O moreno olhou a cada um deles com os olhos um pouco estreitados e um semblante nada satisfeito por vê-los por ali.

- O que estavam fazendo na cozinha? – Harry perguntou naturalmente, como se por pura curiosidade.

- Conversando – Draco tratou de responder, segurando Zabini pelo braço e o guiando de volta à sala, onde todos conversavam animadamente.

Harry manteve-se parado olhando os dois sonserinos tomarem seus caminhos. Seu olhar desceu para a mão de Malfoy, segurada ao braço do outro e isso o fez estreitar ainda mais os olhos.

Na sala, Blaise se sentou num dos sofás, ao lado de Pansy e os senhores Weasley enquanto Malfoy foi direto para o piano. Todos que conversavam pararam para ouvirem pela primeira vez ao loiro tocar aquele instrumento, pelo que parecia, genuinamente muggle.

Hermione se emocionou ao saber que Malfoy sabia piano. Sempre gostava de música clássica e ouvi-la de camarote era ainda mais emocionante.

Quando as primeiras notas soaram através de dedos habilidosos, foi que Harry apareceu na sala com algumas garrafas de vinho e champagne e dois potes de guloseimas que achou tombado dentro da pia. Sentou-se perto de onde o loiro fazia seu recital e o acompanhou com os olhos bem impressionados, brilhando levemente ao vê-lo deslizar as mãos pelas teclas e serrar levemente as pálpebras.

- Os dois são parecidos... – comentou Neville, ao lado de Ron e Hermione.

- Parecidos em quê? – o ruivo ficou chocado, até mesmo Hermione, que no começo da noite havia julgado-os completamente diferentes.

– São filhos únicos e estão sem os pais numa noite tão especial como esta... Só tem um ao outro e isso torna tudo muito mais romântico e especial. Não concordam? – Neville veio a esclarecer.

Hermione riu, plenamente de acordo, já Ron ficou com uma cara nada agradável e Harry, que estava perto e também ouvia a conversa, fez uma cara pior ainda.

Romântico? Nunca Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy viveriam um romance!

Para afastar esses pensamentos, pôs-se a abrir as garrafas e encher as taças de todos. Os potes, havia disposto sobre uma mesinha de cantoneira, bem ao lado do piano.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver suas criaturinhas ansiosas, se debatendo contra o vidro. Não era para que ninguém se inteirasse desses doces, mas por culpa de Blaise tivera de se descuidar.

Estava bem no meio de uma _Sinfonia nº40_ de _Mozart_ quando, aproveitando descaradamente, Ginny se levantou de sua poltrona e colheu o braço de Harry, lançando uma olhada burlesca para Malfoy.

- Aqui está abafado, que tal darmos uma volta no jardim?

Isso porque estavam em pleno inverno e alguns flocos de neve teimavam em cair do lado de fora. Draco pensou, estreitando os olhos.

Esperou que ambos os _pombinhos_ saíssem para o jardim, notando perfeitamente o sorriso no rosto do moreno (e que lhe dava mais ânsia em matar aquela ruiva ridícula) fingindo manter-se concentrado na música. E quando menos esperavam, deu uma bicuda na mesinha que continha os potes, fazendo com que caíssem e se espatifassem ao chão.

De imediato as guloseimas enfeitiçadas correram para seus alvos. Viu enchendo-se de alegria mal disfarçada, os sapinhos saltitarem para o jardim e em bando, atacarem a garota que assustada, começou a se debater e rodopiar pelo gramado, gritando histérica quando os chocolates começaram a invadir sua roupa, pelo decote do vestido e por baixo da saia.

Ginny gritava cada vez mais desesperada e Harry até que tentou ajuda-la, mas eram muitos e como foi pego de surpresa, ignorou o fato de usar magia.

Outro grito foi captado, mas este vindo da sala. Olhou a Finnigan que estava sendo atacado pelos caramelos que lhe beliscavam inteiro, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda parte de seu corpo. O rapaz se debatia pelo chão, derrubando tudo que estava por perto.

Não agüentou e começou a rir, totalmente esquecido do piano.

- Ajudem-no! – gritou a senhora Molly.

O marido, disposto a ajudar, empunhou a varinha e gritou – Expeliarmus!

Apenas um, dentre os cem caramelos assassinos foi atingido e lançado longe, rodopiando ao piso, mas logo retornando ao alvo. O senhor Arthur ficou impressionado com a miséria de magia que havia lançado e isso fez Malfoy gargalhar inda mais.

Os restantes da sala, exceto os sonserinos que riam dissimuladamente e não erguiam um dedo para ajudar, empunharam as varinhas e passaram a experimentar um monte de feitiços que não lastimaria a Finnigan, não resultando em nada, visto que os doces não desmaiavam, pois não eram propriamente vivos.

Draco voltou sua atenção ao que se passava no jardim, sem conter a risada, se debruçou sobre as teclas e apreciou a Harry tentando o mesmo que os demais – a magia. Eram tão tolos!

Sentia seu interior transbordar de prazer ao ver a ruiva tão sem-classe e ridicularizada na frente de seu amado Potty. Adorava se vingar, ainda mais depois que ela teve a ousadia de lançar-lhe aquele olhar burlesco e sair de braço dado com SEU marido. O mesmo valia para o irlandês, que tinha a cara-de-pau de estar debaixo de seu teto, e dar em cima de SEU Harry, como se nada.

E o que mais esperava, desde que a ceia havia começado, aconteceu.

Todos passaram a discutir entre si. A família Weasley e Granger acusando as famílias Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle de não fazerem nada a respeito do pobre rapaz que ainda seguia sendo atacado por caramelos e estes, por sua vez, xingando-os de incompetentes e inúteis.

Harry lançou um olhar ao loiro, percebendo de quem foi essa idéia macabra e quem tramaria por estragar uma noite tão especial. Estreitou os olhos e firmando a varinha nos dedos, gritou bem alto.

- Accio Incantatem!

De pronto os encantamentos das guloseimas se direcionaram a um novo alvo deixando por fim dois grifinórios pra lá de cansados e humilhados.

Draco se ergueu de pronto, correndo para o jardim. Não sorria mais, pelo contrário, estava um tanto irritado pela ousadia daquele moreno e um pouco (bem pouco) preocupado com ele.

- Finnite Incantatem! – e o conjuro lhe escapou pelos lábios, ao mesmo instante, todos os docinhos que assediavam a Harry caíram imóveis ao chão.

- Foi você – Harry apontou, estreitando ainda mais os olhos de modo bem nervoso.

- Do que está falando? – Draco se fez de desentendido, caminhado para a piscina e parando na borda como se a apreciasse.

- Não se faça de tonto! – rugiu, ainda mais nervoso.

- Eles bem mereceram – Malfoy sorriu sarcástico, mas não teve muito tempo de erguer o queixo de modo prepotente quando foi empurrado para dentro da piscina por uma irada e descabelada Ginny.

Mesmo sendo inverno, a água da piscina era enfeitiçada para não congelar, mas isso não impedia que a temperatura dela fosse bem fria. Se debateu até conseguir submergir e de respiração arfante intercalada por tosses, se agarrou à borda, o cabelo grudando pelo rosto e os lábios de um vermelho sangue bem chamativo.

- Você me paga Malfoy! – a garota vociferou, pronta para afundar a cabeça do loiro de volta à água, quando teve o braço segurado por Potter que a arrastou dali à força.

- Nem pense – Harry sibilou tão sombrio, que chegou a dar um calafrio pelo corpo da ruiva e de todos que estavam na sala rindo da situação do loiro, achando que mereceu pelo que aprontou. Aproveitou e deu uma olhada em todos – Melhor irem agora. – era mais ordem do que pedido.

Todos foram embora mais rápidos que uma mosca, enquanto os empregados mantinham-se inatingíveis, apenas aguardando ordens e sem mexerem um músculo. Harry bufou, ao ver o quanto eles eram imprestáveis ao se tratar de manter a ordem ou socorrer as pessoas. Chegou a crer que se caso ele ou Malfoy estivessem morrendo, esses três imbecis ficariam apenas olhando.

Existiam mais Crabbe e Goyles espalhados pelo mundo do que imaginava...

Voltou à piscina, pensando que encontraria Malfoy reclamando todo molhado, mas o viu ainda dentro da água fria tremendo inteiro.

- Seu louco! – Harry correu para tira-lo dali – Pegará uma pneumonia se ficar mais um segundo aí dentro!

Draco o olhou enfadado – Se eu conseguisse sair daqui, acha que ainda estaria congelando nessa água? – seus dentes batiam-se um no outro, de tanto frio.

Estendeu um braço, pedindo ajuda e quando o moreno se prontificou a agarrar sua gelada e trêmula mão, o segurou firme, nem tão gelado assim, puxando com força e o derrubando de cabeça dentro da piscina.

Harry se assustou, se debatendo estupidamente na água, já com o estômago encolhido e os membros duros, não conseguiu evitar engolir um pouco de água, assim, quando saiu a cabeça pra fora, passou a tossir descontrolado.

A água não estava fria, muito pelo contrário, estava quente. Logo ouviu as risadas de Malfoy, que ria da sua cara de confusão. Encarou o loiro com mais raiva ainda, apertando os punhos.

- Há há... Muito engraçado Malfoy! – resmungou, para mais divertimento do sonserino. – Você me fez ser rude com todo mundo e os mandarem embora só pra me pregar essa peça.

- Só pra esclarecer esse seu _cérebro de bombomzinho_ – o loiro provocou, ainda rindo e causando certo desconforto em Potter. – Quando aquela mocréia da sua _amiguinha colorida_ me empurrou, a água estava um gelo, mas como eu sou um mago e não me esqueço disso como _outros_ aqui – dessa vez dignou seu mais puro sorriso arrogante e esnobe – Eu esquentei a água magicamente.

Harry estava a ponto de retrucar devidamente, quando a ficha caiu. Malfoy referiu a Ginny como sua amiga colorida? Soava o mesmo que dizer – Malfoy está com ciúmes! Seu rosto de irritado passou a ser de sarcasmo.

- Está com ciúmes da Ginny? – perguntou num sussurro, tendo o prazer de ver os olhos prateados se abrirem mais que o permitido para um Malfoy e um rosado colorir as bochechas pálidas.

- Claro que não! Só em seus sonhos Potter! – retrucou de mal-humor.

- Não parece... – pensou em Seamus que também sofreu com essa brincadeira de mal-gosto do sonserino. – Do Finnigan também? Qual deles você tem mais ciúmes?

- Já disse que... – Malfoy parou de retrucar. Estreitou os olhos e com raiva, deu as costas ao moreno, indo direto para a escada a fim de sair dali e da presença embaraçosa de Potter. Não suportava vê-lo sorrindo presunçoso daquele jeito, lhe dava náuseas.

Mas Harry não ia deixa-lo escapar bem quando tinha a oportunidade de faze-lo pagar todas as situações embaraçosas que passou. Agarrou ao braço do loiro e o puxou de volta à água.

Draco o empurrou, o que revidou. Com mais raiva, o loiro lhe deu uma rasteira o fazendo afundar de repente quase não conseguindo reter a respiração. Não deixou barato e o puxou pela perna o fazendo o mesmo. Assim, passaram a se estapearem debaixo da água, tentando segurar o outro afundado enquanto tentava subir, o que resultou numa luta mais acirrada.

De tanto empurrões e puxões, acabaram com as roupas rotas, faltando alguns botões e rasgadas nas costuras. Fora suas respirações agitadas por ficarem sem ar por longo tempo debaixo da água.

Draco encostou na parede da piscina, tentando recuperar o ar. Via como a boca de Harry estava entreaberta e molhada, e seus olhos verdes sem barreiras (pois perdeu os óculos nessa briga infantil) o fitando fixamente e o cabelo mais negro que a noite, coladas em sua testa. Por outro lado, Harry via como os lábios do sonserino estavam avermelhados, suas faces levemente coradas, a respiração descompassada e o cabelo platinado quase da altura dos ombros boiando suavemente ao redor de seu pescoço branco.

- Gosta? – o loiro sorriu de lado.

- Quê? – Harry piscou confuso.

- Está me comendo com os olhos – dessa vez Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo divertido.

- Vai se ferrar! E tira esse sorriso do rosto – com um tapa na água, Harry espirrou algumas gotas em Malfoy, que virou o rosto para não ser atingido em cheio.

- Vai você – Malfoy revidou, espirrando água em Harry.

Começaram uma nova disputa, dessa vez, de brincadeira e se permitindo rir, até que algo a mais se passou...

Harry encurtou a distância, prendendo ao loiro contra a parede e aproximou seus rostos, ficando centímetros separados, seus narizes roçando de vez em quando. Draco ficou em expectativa, e como o moreno estava demorando muito, o puxou pelo rosto, se inclinando para frente e unindo seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Como se a saudade fosse tanta, e passaram a se tocar com furor, sentindo-se com pressa e se desfazendo das peças de roupas, que lhe impediam o movimento estando dentro da água. Cada tecido foi sendo esquecido ao fundo da piscina enquanto seus corpos estavam mais dispostos para contato.

Pele se chocou com pele, causando um arrepio gostoso e repercutindo ainda mais no beijo que compartilhavam.

Harry deslizou uma mão pela perna pálida e macia, apertando um pouco e puxando para cima, fazendo com que se enganchasse em sua cintura e com um movimento de vai e vem, esfregando sua intimidade na intimidade do loiro, o fez gemer sôfrego de excitação.

Sorriu, partindo o beijo, mas permanecendo a milímetros de distância de sua boca, sentindo a respiração apressada contra a sua.

- Eu te designo a cumprir com sua posição nessa estranha família – sussurrou, ainda movimentando seu corpo, deixando o sonserino mais excitado ainda.

- Ah... – Draco não conseguia nem pensar. Sentir o pênis de Harry se esfregando em seu rego, a cabeça roçando em sua entrada... – Eu aceito...

E voltou a se inclinar contra a boca de Potter, tragando um novo beijo, mais intenso se era possível. E nesse vai e vem foi lentamente penetrado, sem necessariamente ser preparado, pois a água fazia boa parte do ato ser mais fácil e a excitação e o detalhe de não ser mais virgem todo o resto.

Apertou os braços ao redor dos ombros do moreno, lembrando-se de como ele havia lhe consumido pela primeira vez e aumentando a ansiedade de senti-lo de novo... Deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas, arranhando de leve e fazendo-o estremecer e aprofundar a língua em sua boca, percorrendo cada canto e degustando com afinco...

Se moveu contra ele, sentindo-se finalmente completo, seu interior se enchendo de desejo, de satisfação e se expandindo como se uma inundação de emoções o tragasse inteiro. E gemidos foram soltos, sendo embebidos pela boca amante, que igualmente despejava sons incoerentes contra a sua, lhe obrigando a tragar cada letra.

Era fabuloso estar nos braços dele, mesmo que ele fosse Harry Potter, grifinório, inimigo, burro, lerdo, pastel... Tudo já não importava, o que mais importava era que esse amontoado de defeitos e imperfeições lhe dava um prazer imenso...

Estava lhe fazendo perder a razão e se afundar ainda mais na loucura...

Quando o clímax irrompeu em seu corpo, gemeu alto, sussurrando palavras desconexas e se agarrando a Harry como se dele dependesse sua vida, até exausto, tentar dominar a respiração.

Harry ainda se movimentou dentro de si algumas vezes para também gemer em sua boca e exigir um novo e plácido beijo, igualmente cansado e satisfeito.

Mas Draco teve uma leve tontura, a qual tentou com afinco controlar, o que não evitou apertar os olhos e as mãos aos ombros do moreno.

- Você está bem? – Harry sussurrou, tocando com as pontas dos dedos ao lado esquerdo do rosto de Malfoy.

- Estou exausto, apenas isso – tentou dizer algo a mais, mas acabou por desmaiar.

Harry o manteve suspenso nos braços, vendo a cabeça do loiro cair para trás e os braços moles flutuarem sobre a água. Preocupado, o carregou e se dirigiu à escada, saindo da piscina e tomando rumo ao seu quarto.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos vagarosamente e se deparou num quarto que não era o seu. Manteve-se com a mirada no dossel vermelho enquanto tentava se lembrar como foi parar ali. Sua cabeça estava um caos e parecia não vir nada em mente o suficiente para se recordar do ocorrido.

Desistindo de tentar pensar, se levantou da cama e buscou a porta. Não deixou de notar que estava com um roupão de seda dourado e bem curto, lhe cobrindo apenas o traseiro até menos da metade das coxas. Ficou um pouco estranhado, pois aquela peça não era sua, mas deu de ombros.

Ao sair do quarto, notou que a casa estava na penumbra e vozes eram ouvidas da cozinha. Ficou horrorizado ao perceber que a casa era pequena e de madeira. Janelas simples e mal fechadas permitia uma visão do lado de fora, onde o jardim deu espaço para uma terra árida e ao fundo, uma plantação de milho.

Que diabos estava fazendo num casebre desse? Acaso havia sido seqüestrado?

O medo dominou seu corpo e com cautela e uma necessidade crescente de escapar daquele muquifo nojento que se assemelhava vagamente a uma casa, se aproximou da cozinha, não tão distante do quarto em que saiu há pouco. Espiou pela porta (na verdade a ausência de porta no lugar da porta foi o que mais lhe deu náuseas), para se deparar com a imagem mais horripilante que teve na vida.

Cinco crianças de idades aproximadas entre dois a quatro anos brincavam nojentamente com a comida, sentados de mau jeito na mesa. De costas a suposta mãe das crianças mexia sopa no caldeirão, carregava a um bebê de no máximo seis meses. O cabelo num loiro conhecido estava feito um amontoado e preso por uma tira de couro gasta, sua roupa era apenas uma camisa verde-folha um pouco maior que seu corpo delgado.

Ia se aproveitar da distração daquela família miserável, quando a mãe das crianças se virou para a mesa e, não era ninguém menos que... Ele próprio!

Gritou completamente traumatizado, enquanto via a porta da cozinha ser aberta e um Harry sem camisa, com uma bermuda surrada e o peito peludo entrar com um saco de farinha no ombro. O moreno, assim como o resto da família, não dava a mínima pelo escândalo que estava fazendo, simplesmente jogou o saco no chão, abraçou a réplica deformada de Malfoy pelas costas, dando um beijo em seu pescoço suado por estar cozinhando num calor dos infernos e esfregou a mão calosa e suja de terra na cabeça de cada guri antes de se sentar.

Aquilo era demais para sua mente e seus delicados olhos que apenas apreciavam o bonito e o caro. Saiu correndo em direção à janela, na esperança de estar bem longe de tudo aquilo o quanto antes e se jogou para fora sem se importar em se machucar, quando a terra se abriu e o tragou para a escuridão.

Abriu os olhos se debatendo e transpirando. Sua roupa colava em seu corpo devido o suor.

- Draco! – Harry o abraçou apertado – Você estava tendo um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo.

O moreno afagava com carinho o cabelo do loiro, tentando conforta-lo. Malfoy havia se revirado pela cama a noite inteira, e murmurado palavras desconexas, transpirando e de vez em quando gritando.

Com muito custo, finalmente Draco percebeu que estava em casa e Harry o abraçando. Afastou-se do moreno um tanto desconfiado e sem dar explicações, escancarou a camisa de Potter, arrebentando os botões e fitando seu peito. A pele morena era lista de pêlos e contornadas pelos músculos. As duas únicas coisas que manchavam aquela parte do corpo de Harry eram os mamilos de tonalidade mais escura.

Tocou com ambas as mãos, sentindo a maciez de encontro a sua pele, aliviado e emocionado ao mesmo tempo, passando a beijar com desespero e algo de gratidão por não ver nada além do tom bronzeado.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso por essa reação, mas no fundo gostou de ser recebido assim. Não tinha certeza em como Malfoy o trataria, visto pelo último ocorrido na festa de casamento e em como ficaram mais frios e distantes. Agora estava mais aliviado, passando a percorrer com os dedos a marcação das costas do loiro.

- Está melhor? – Draco parou de beijar o peito de Harry ao ouvir sua voz sendo sussurrada com suavidade.

- Ainda bem que foi um pesadelo – se aliviou nitidamente. – Acho melhor eu tomar um banho.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e se manteve sentado na cama enquanto se levantava e seguia ao banho. Antes de fechar a porta, estendeu os olhos ao moreno que ainda o admirava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Hum... Não seria nada mal tentarem esse relacionamento forçado já que se separarem não entrava nos planos.

- Quer me ajudar? – perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso e foi prontamente atendido.

* * *

O primeiro Natal que tiveram não foi lá o que esperavam, mas no fim, acabou por uni-los de certa forma. Agora passavam o Fim de Ano juntos na sala, sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Receberam cartões de felicidades e alguns presentes, assim como mandaram lembranças e cartões, mas nada além disso. Não queriam mais colocar outras pessoas no meio de algo que mal haviam iniciado e agora principalmente, que estavam se dando bem.

Era até de se espantar, mas finalmente Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estavam vivenciando um romance e muito bem casados.

No começo Draco achou que fosse acabar nos primeiros dias de convivência íntima (sem ser sexual, mas compartilhando a casa e as tarefas juntos), o que foi bem ao contrário. Tudo parecia mais fácil e mais divertido fazer com Potter.

Quando o novo ano entrou, decidiram silenciosamente, começarem com o pé direito.

Harry começou a cursar a escola de Auror enquanto Draco passou a cursar a escola de Arte e História, isso apenas o primeiro mês, pois acabou por enjoar e se afastou dos estudos.

Como não estava mais freqüentando a escola, Malfoy passou a se dedicar a si mesmo e em seu bom gosto. Começou a trocar seu guarda-roupa e mudar a cor e alguns cômodos da casa com o pretexto que não combinavam com os móveis e vice-versa.

Também havia cismado com os empregados e os demitidos para contratar outros mais competentes, o que também não agradou e voltou a demiti-los até decidir que só contrataria elfos domésticos.

Também não disse nada a Harry que os demitiram porque havia encafifado que os empregados ficavam dando em cima do SEU marido. E havia brigado com o funcionário do Ministério que viera consertar a lareira e com a mulher do visinho, que pareceu-lhe muito descarada ao ficar secando SEU marido quando este nadava na piscina. E estuporado um par de gente que parava a Harry quando ele saía para o curso ou quando voltava, apenas para _chamar-lhe a atenção_.

Mas de um modo ou de outro Harry parecia saber o que ficava fazendo, se é que não ficava fazendo isso na cara dura, mas o fato era que o moreno perdeu a paciência quando Malfoy, após uma crise de ciúmes, soltou um _Incêndio_ no cabelo de uma colega de classe de Harry, quando conversavam através da lareira sobre uma pesquisa importante que estavam fazendo em grupo.

A pobre garota ficou com os longos cabelos castanhos chamuscados e fedendo a queimado, gritando histérica até desaparecer.

- Malfoy, o que está acontecendo? – estava nitidamente zangado.

- Ela estava te flertando na minha frente! – se defendeu com um semblante ofendido.

- Ela apenas estava falando comigo sobre uma pesquisa! – disse entre dentes, já sem paciência.

- Você estava gostando, é isso! – pôs-se a acusa-lo, mudando as feições para mágoa e dor.

- É claro que não! – passou a mão pelo cabelo de modo frustrante – Draco, meu amor... O que você tem?

- Eu não sei... – sussurrou desolado, ultimamente estava tendo umas crises emocionais que nunca passou na vida. Seu humor e temperamento mudavam como o ponteiro de um relógio. Era espontâneo e muito confuso.

Harry suspirou, voltando a sua conhecida calma e o puxando para um abraço, passando a depositar beijos pelo seu pescoço. Isso sempre acalmava ao loiro.

Os dois dormiam agora juntos, no quarto de Harry. O quarto ao lado Malfoy havia cismado fazia algumas semanas, mudando diariamente de tonalidade e deixando totalmente sem móveis, sem se optar se usaria uma cama de visitas, ou se faria daquele quarto uma espécie de escritório ou mini sala de descanso.

Mas o que estava incomodando a Draco não era apenas as pessoas que ficavam querendo ser os _amantes_ de Potter, e sim, os pesadelos que vinha tendo desde o Natal.

Havia sonhado com cada situação estranha e impossível que nem queria se recordar. Em todos os seus sonhos, Harry estava no meio. E a freqüência com que sonhava essas coisas ia aumentando e fazendo com que perdesse o sono, preferindo a insônia.

Nessa noite, estava tentando não adormecer, mas depois de ter feito amor com um Harry bem experiente no assunto de deixa-lo prazerosamente esgotado, foi inevitável.

Enquanto o moreno dormia tranqüilamente, com o braço ao redor de sua cintura e a respiração de encontro ao seu pescoço, fazendo-lhe um gostoso arrepio, o observava de perto, passando o polegar suavemente sobre sua bochecha e um pouco pelo lábio inferior, ainda inchado e vermelho por suas mordiscadas quando estavam imersos no prazer. Era tão bom ficar daquele jeito que acabou por adormecer sem que desse conta.

* * *

Caminhava por uma colina verdejante. O vento soprava seu cabelo despenteando-o e o sol brando dava-lhe um calor confortante. Estendeu a vista ao redor, procurando algum sinal de vida que lhe comprovasse que não estava só, mas nada via além da natureza a cerca-lo.

Caminhou mais alguns metros e se deparou com uma enorme e frondosa macieira. Olhou assombrado para essa árvore, vendo os frutos suculentos que pendiam pelos galhos.

- Está com fome? – olhou assustado ao tronco da macieira, dando a volta para ver do outro lado, por onde viera a voz suave.

Harry estava sentado sobre um galho, nu como viera ao mundo e com um membro enorme pendendo semi-ereto pelo meio das pernas.

- O que faz aqui desse jeito? – tentou conter o riso, era hilário e um pouco assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos verdes brilharam com malícia e um sorriso sacana desabrochou aos lábios do moreno. Este pegou uma enorme e vermelha maça e a estendeu em sua direção.

- Pegue... Estou te oferecendo... – voltou a sussurrar com suavidade.

Draco estendeu a mão e pegou a maçã. Era tão bela e cheirosa que dava água na boca. Passou a língua pelos lábios, vendo que Harry também passava a língua pelos seus, mas o olhando como se ele fosse a verdadeira e suculenta maçã.

Ficou um pouco receoso, mas afastando esses receios, deu uma grande mordida na polpa. O caldo escorreu pelo canto de sua boca até o pescoço sob a mirada penetrante de Harry, que sorria ainda mais satisfeito.

Nesse instante as maçãs que estavam na árvore caíram todas e delas, se transformaram em crianças ruivas como os Weasley. Milhares delas, cada uma com uma idade diferente e não mais que quatro anos de idade.

Assustado, derrubou sua maçã que rolou mordida pelo chão e antes que pudesse raciocinar, as crianças começaram a se agarrar em seu corpo, chamando-o de mamãe, algumas chorando, outras esperneando e o restante pedindo colo.

- Harry socorro! – suplicou apavorado, lançando um olhar piedoso ao moreno que ria ainda sentado ao galho da macieira.

Ao invés de ajuda-lo, Harry lhe mostrou outra grande e suculenta maçã.

- Pegue... Estou te oferecendo... – e sorriu ainda mais malicioso.

* * *

Com um grito assustado Malfoy se sentou na cama, tremendo inteiro.

Harry também se sentou, preocupado com o estado de saúde de Draco. Passou um braço pelos ombros do loiro e com a mão lhe acariciava a cintura, subindo e descendo com carinho por sua pele suada.

- Outro pesadelo?- Draco confirmou com a cabeça, tentando se esquecer da sensação horrível de ter mini-ruivos lhe assediando e o chamando de mamãe, e não somente um ou outro e sim vários. – Vem.

Harry o puxou de volta ao colchão, fazendo com que ficasse recostado em seu peito. Segundos depois, sentiu a mão de Malfoy escorregar por seu corpo até seu pênis, tocando-o e sentindo-o de todas as formas, e como ainda não satisfeito, afundou a cabeça pelo lençol para olha-lo de perto. Potter corou e se estremeceu um pouco, sentindo a excitação lhe dominar.

- Draco... Er... O que está fazendo? – levantou um pouco a barra do lençol, olhando ao loiro que descia vagarosamente pelo seu corpo.

Draco respirou perto de seu membro, fazendo-o se estremecer ainda mais excitado.

- Gosto dele – acariciou como a um animalzinho de estimação. – Não é monstruoso.

- Monstruoso? – Harry riu. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Ele é perfeito e proporcional – o loiro não deu ouvido, totalmente imerso em sua contemplação do pênis de seu marido.

Logo passou a depositar beijos em toda a extensão daquele membro, passando a língua com cuidado até a cabeça onde deu voltas, umedecendo a ponta para voltar a lamber até os testículos e chupa-los devagar.

Harry começou a arfar, jogando a cabeça para trás. Isso era maravilhoso. Seu corpo se retesou inteiro e estremeceu quando foi tragado inteiro até raspar no fundo da garganta de Malfoy, que começou as sucções ritmadas, subindo e abaixando a cabeça.

Não pôde evitar gemer, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo loiro e agarrando aos fios macios, ajudando nos movimentos e a outra se aferrando num dos travesseiros. Fechou os olhos com força, abrindo a boca sem conseguir soltar outro gemido que se afogava em sua garganta assim que Draco o sugou com força até a ponta, passando a mordiscar sua pele sensível e passar a língua. Seu quadril começou a se mover involuntariamente, tentando se enterrar mais uma vez dentro dessa boca quente e úmida.

Malfoy sorriu ao sentir Harry tentar forçar sua cabeça para baixo, mas ao invés de atender suas necessidades, preferiu tortura-lo, passando a chupar a lateral desse membro, intercalando alguns beijos e mordidas até voltar aos testículos, massageando-os com a boca e a língua de um modo que fez o moreno voltar a gemer pesadamente, a respiração mais descompassada que antes. Sua mão havia ocupado o lugar da boca masturbando o membro inchado. Parou o que fazia para voltar a dar atenção aquele pedaço de carne, abocanhando-o mais uma vez, pressionando os lábios com força enquanto o colocava inteiro dentro de sua boca e sugava ao mesmo tempo.

Harry se impulsionou para cima, totalmente fora de si, gemendo mais que tudo, seus dedos apertando o cabelo loiro e jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Tinha que admitir que Malfoy era um profissional na arte do sexo.

Sexo. Sexo. Sexo... Apenas essa palavra foi o que restou em sua mente, quando o clímax se aproximava perigosamente. Suas pernas tremeram e suas costas arquearam fazendo seu peito subir acima da linha do maxilar e sua cabeça se enterrar ainda mais no travesseiro e urrou de prazer, retendo a respiração e se desfazendo naquela boca ousada.

Draco sentiu o gosto do moreno, espalhando o sêmen em sua boca com a língua, apreciando como a um cardápio exótico e especial antes de engolir tudo. Quando abriu os olhos, se deparou com o olhar esverdeados, um pouco obscurecidos pelo prazer e que o fitavam com satisfação e curiosidade.

A mão de Harry ainda estava em seu cabelo, mas sem o agarre rude quando extasiado. O acariciava com carinho, contornando atrás de sua orelha e seu pescoço.

- Sempre quando você me faz oral, fica degustando meu leite... Por que? – perguntou, assim que seu coração se acalmava e conseguia articular alguma coisa.

- Tem um sabor diferente... Me agrada – o loiro sorriu, se arrastando por cima do grifinório até ficarem cara a cara. – é a sua verdadeira essência...

Dizendo, tomou-lhe a boca com violência, passando a língua contra a do moreno, fazendo com que Harry sentisse seu próprio sabor, meio picante, levemente amargo e salgado. Permitiu que Draco lhe chupasse a língua, depois o lábio inferior para voltarem a se beijarem com mais desespero.

A mão do moreno deslizou do cabelo, sentindo a curva do pescoço e ombro, a maciez e o suor das costas pálidas até o fim da coluna e o início dos glúteos. Apertou um pouco uma das nádegas do sonserino antes de direcionar sua mão para a parte da frente, sentindo a virilha e os pêlos finos até o membro ainda intumescido que se espremia entre seus corpos.

Draco gemeu no beijo ao sentir os dedos de Harry o rodear com precisão. Seu corpo escorregou quando Harry virou de lado, ficando ainda abraçados e se beijando sem quererem parar. Essa posição permitia que Harry lhe masturbasse melhor, friccionando a mão em seu membro com rapidez e carinho. A mão que lhe sustentava abraçado desceu lentamente por suas costas, fazendo quase o mesmo caminho que a outra fizera, mas dessa vez, dedos travessos se aprofundaram por seu rego, tocando-o nessa parte tão escondida e acariciando suavemente, querendo penetrar-lhe sem realmente faze-lo e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado e ansioso.

Mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco e se desmanchou num longo gemido que ainda era sufocado pela boca faminta do moreno. Seu corpo sacudiu inteiro pelo prazer e quedou-se palpitante e de respiração difícil.

- Isso é bom... – Draco sorriu, assim que o beijo terminou e antes de Harry voltar a exigir outro, mais intenso e apaixonado.

* * *

A cabeça de Hermione apareceu na lareira.

- Harry? Está em casa? – ela chamou.

Malfoy apareceu na sala, vindo da cozinha com um prato cheio de camarão salpicado na brasa e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora.

- Hum... Malfoy, olá – ela pareceu um pouco incomodada em falar com o loiro.

- O que quer Granger? – o loiro a olhou nada feliz em vê-la.

- Eu queria falar com o Harry – ela pronunciou um pouco enfadada pela recepção do sonserino. Já faziam mais de três meses e ele ainda tratava os amigos de Potter dessa forma arrogante.

- Ele não está – disse de mal-humor – Agora cai fora que está me atrapalhando a refeição – fez um movimento de "some daqui" com a mão que segurava a garrafa.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Eram dez da noite e Malfoy estava comendo um prato cheio de camarão com uma garrafa de suco de abóbora? E como a maioria das mulheres que prestam atenção em tudo, reparou que o loiro estava mais...

- Malfoy, se continuar comendo dessa forma ficará mais gordo ainda – ela soltou, sendo eternamente sincera e racional. O loiro parou abruptamente pelo caminho e a olhou horrorizado como se fosse a primeira vez que ouvia uma ofensa como essa. – Não precisa me olhar assim, eu só estou te dando um conselho.

- Como é que é? – grunhiu ainda mais ofendido.

Draco estremeceu quando a garota começou a rir dissimuladamente, com os olhos cravados em sua barriga. – Parece até que está grávido!

Totalmente revoltado e insultado, o loiro atirou o prato que levava contra a lareira, na tentativa de borrar a imagem burlona da sangue-ruim.

Do outro lado, Hermione afastou a largas passadas até cair sentada no sofá da Toca. Por pouco não era atingida pelo prato. Viu que alguns camarões saltaram pela lareira e se espalharam pelo piso.

- Vá para o inferno! – ouviu-se o loiro praguejar do outro lado, pois as lareiras ainda estavam conectadas.

Nesse instante Ginny apareceu na sala, toda feliz com sua roupa nova para mostrar a amiga, quando escorregou ao pisar num dos camarões e caiu de costas batendo a cabeça no chão, soltando um audível grito.

Draco sorriu ao escutar. – Bem feito!

- Com quem está falando? – Draco olhou a Harry, parado na escada e o olhando estreitamente.

- Ah, Harry! – sorriu feliz, mostrando a garrafa de suco. – Vamos beber?

Harry ficou ainda mais desconfiado. Malfoy não parecia muito bem e essa mudança brusca de assunto era ainda mais estranha. Olhou à lareira, pois Hermione ficou de entrar em contato e reparou no prato espatifado junto com as toras de fogo.

Draco caiu com os ombros, totalmente desolado. Derrubou a garrafa e se encolheu ainda mais, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Draco? – se aproximou do loiro, tocando seus ombros e completamente confuso por essas reações. Realmente o estado psicológico de Malfoy não estava nada bem.

- Praguejaram pra mim! – Draco soltou, revoltado. – Aposto que foi aquele maldito clone de Dumbledore!

- O que foi dessa vez?

Draco não respondeu, estava pensando em sua vida desde aquela mentira. Mordeu o lábio inferior se sentindo frustrado e incapaz de fazer alguma coisa. Então considerou:

Por culpa da sua mãe teve que inventar aquela mentira escabrosa...

Por culpa de Crabbe e Goyle o quatro-olhos mais sexy do mundo foi metido no meio da mentira...

Por culpa do velhote biruta estavam casados...

Por culpa de Harry, poderia nesse exato momento, ter transformado aquela mentira em verdade absoluta...

Por culpa de Hermione a ficha estava caindo, mas se negava a aceitar tal fato...

Por culpa dos pesadelos estranhos esses fatos pareciam realmente válidos...

Resumindo, fizeram um complô contra sua pessoa! Só podia ser!

- Draco... A culpa é somente e precisamente sua, por ter mentido... – Harry lhe respondeu, calmamente.

- Que? – o loiro piscou várias vezes, sem entender.

Potter suspirou, cansado. – Usei Legilimência... – se esclareceu. – Era o jeito de saber o que se passa.

- Você ousou... – sibilou, entrando em estado de nervos.

Não foi uma boa idéia passar por esses estados emocionais, pois começou a se sentir mareado, e as náuseas que ultimamente estava tendo com qualquer coisa que ouvia ou via se fez mais forte o obrigando a tampar a boca e correr para o banheiro.

Harry o seguiu para ajuda-lo e no rosto, mantinha um indisfarçável sorriso de felicidade, enquanto Malfoy praticamente se acabava indignamente na privada. O loiro grunhiu em revolta o que apenas serviu para desencadear outro acesso de vômito.

* * *

Harry mantinha os olhos em branco. Não foi uma boa idéia provocar Malfoy.

Se passaram duas semanas depois que descobriu o que realmente havia acontecido para que se unissem daquela forma tão absurda e quando descobriu que Draco realmente estava grávido.

Enquanto o loiro resmungava e xingava a Merlin e todo mundo, foi dizer a ele uma frase que se lembrava de ter lido naquela revista de Hermione.

Quem cospe pra cima cai na cara...

Má idéia. Levou um tapa bem ao estilo Malfoy e que lhe doeu horrores. Depois o loiro voltou a ser o arrogante e arisco de sempre. Sem carinho, sem noites de amor, sem conversas civilizadas e quando menos esperava, as facas voltaram em ação.

- Ai! – reclamou, lançando um olhar nada gratificante à enfermeira.

- Desculpe senhor Potter, mas precisava dar ponto, pois a faca cravou fundo e somente a poção de regeneração não bastaria.

- Sei, sei... – reclamou em tom baixo, olhando à sua perna esquerda.

- Férula – a enfermeira conjurou para atar o ferimento. Assim que terminou, ela recolheu as coisas e deixou o quarto. Na saída, tropeçou em algo e foi pro chão, se estatelando com frascos de poções.

Draco recolheu a perna e ficou inocentemente olhando para o corredor. Instantes depois, o moreno saia do quarto mancando.

Harry olhou à moça que limpava a sujeira ajoelhada no meio do corredor, depois olhou ao loiro estreitando os olhos.

- Não foi você foi? – inquiriu desconfiado.

- Eu? – se ofendeu. – Por que eu faria isso?

- Conheço sua paranóia Draco... – soou enfadado e de mal-humor. – E lembre-se que não era para eu estar aqui e sendo cuidado por elas se você não tivesse cravado aquela faca na minha perna.

- Não quero assunto com você – o loiro simplesmente declarou, sem olha-lo nos olhos.

Harry suspirou. – Certo...

Caminharam em silencio pelo corredor. Draco levava uma espécie de caixinha nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – o moreno indicou com a cabeça. Malfoy o ignorou completamente. Harry voltou a suspirar, dessa vez passando um braço ao redor da cintura nem tão delgada do sonserino. – Ok! Desculpe! A culpa é toda minha...

Draco quis sorrir satisfeito, mas evitou, olhando a Harry de esguelha – Como?

O grifinório resmungou por baixo antes de repetir. – Sinto muito Draco, não deveria ter rido do seu estado e nem usado Legilimência naquele dia...

Com o ego renovado, Malfoy sorriu abertamente e lhe dignou a responder. – Isso aqui é a imagem do bebê.

- Oh! – Harry se emocionou – Então podemos vê-lo?

- Exato, mas ainda está pequeno.

Quando chegaram em casa a primeira coisa que foram fazer foi ver a imagem mágica do pequeno bebê que Malfoy gerava.

Harry sorriu abobalhado. Era a coisinha mais maravilhosa que já viu na vida.

* * *

Quase seis meses depois, entre altos e baixos na relação forçada de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy,as mesmas pessoas que estavam naquela carruagem se reuniam na Mansão Potter para um delicioso jantar.

Todos estavam na mesa, conversando e rindo muito, felizes pela felicidade dos anfitriões.

Draco estava uma bola, mesmo assim, se dispôs a cortar o bolo para a sobremesa.

Hermione sorria emocionada por ver Malfoy saudável e gerando tranqüilamente uma criança. Ron permanecia com uma cara meio estranha, sem saber se era de repulsa ou de assombro. Crabbe e Goyle olhavam ao loiro como se fosse uma aberração.

- Draco! – Goyle chamou.

- Que quer criatura? – o loiro apertou os dentes, tentando ter paciência.

- Agora podemos ver que você tem um pãozinho no forno! – Crabbe riu estupidamente, fazendo uma distinta veia saltar na testa de Malfoy.

Hermione, Ron e Harry seguraram a risada o máximo que conseguiam.

- Realmente conseguiram perceber isso? – o loiro se fez de sarcasticamente assustado. – Os milagres existem!

- Draco! – Goyle voltou a chamar.

- Que é agora? – o loiro apertou mais forte o cabo da faca.

- Mas se você é o forno, quem é o cozinheiro?

Hermione e Ron caíram na gargalhada enquanto Draco punha olhos em branco, tentando se controlar.

- É claro que o cozinheiro só pode ser o Potter! – Crabbe esclareceu, orgulhoso pelo seu alto grau de raciocínio.

- Cinqüenta pontos para Sonserina – Harry brincou, rindo e corando ao mesmo tempo, mas parou abruptamente, quando sentiu a lâmina da faca bem em seu pescoço.

Todos caíram ainda mais na risada ao ouvirem a piada do moreno e os dois sonserinos inflavam o peito orgulhosos.

- Cala a boca, amor... – Draco sibilou entre dentes enquanto ainda mantinha o queixo de Harry suspenso pelo fio da lâmina e com a outra mão girava com extrema habilidade nos dedos uma outra faca. – Alguém tem mais algum comentário? – ameaçou, encarando cinicamente a todos.

Ninguém contestou mudando de assunto, mas sem esconder o divertimento.

Os restantes das horas passaram agradáveis, conversando animadamente como bons amigos. Fora alguns comentários de Malfoy, mas esse não tinha cura.

Quando todos foram embora, e o casal dormia abraçado, Harry por trás de Malfoy, a mão espalmada em seu ventre arredondado, o bebê deu de querer sair a todo custo.

Draco abriu os olhos com horríveis dores e transpirando. Agarrou ao cabelo negro e sacudiu bruscamente, despertando a Harry.

- Merda... – grunhiu. – A dor não passa!

Meio dormindo-acordado, o moreno saltou da cama e mais descabelado que o normal, pegou as coisas que já estavam preparadas e sem pensar duas vezes, abraçou ao loiro e o ajudou a ir até a lareira sumindo nas chamas esverdeadas e aparecendo no St. Mungus.

As enfermeiras vieram de pronto e levaram o sonserino para um quarto pré-preparado onde o deixaram trabalhando o parto com atendimento exclusivo do medimago que o atendia desde o pré-natal.

Enquanto o tempo corria, Harry caminhava preocupado pela sala de espera. Era para nascer daqui três dias. Imerso em pensamentos, foi despertado por uma das enfermeiras que lhe indicou onde seguir. Ao passar por todo um ritual de esterilização, finalmente pôde ver a Draco, deitado sobre uma mesa e gemendo de dor.

Se aproximou e lhe segurou a mão, dando apoio. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Meu amor...

- Vai pra merda, Harry! – o loiro grunhiu, retendo outro gemido de dor.

Potter franziu o cenho e deu uma discreta olhada ao corpo docente que estava presente e obviamente rindo.

- Logo vai passar... – tentou consolar o arrogante sonserino.

- Isso porque não é você que está sentindo – arfou um pouco apertando os olhos – Essas dores horríveis! Seu desgraçado! Filho da mãe! Energúmeno! Demente! Bastardo! Aahh! Retardado! Imbecil, cretino e burro! Testa-rachada quatro-olhos cabeçudo!

Sem condições de continuar sua extensa lista de apelidos ofensivos (que havia voltado ao seu estado normal de insultos), começou a gritar de dor, até que exausto, deixou o corpo amolecer quando o choro de uma criança inundou o lugar.

- É um menino, parabéns.

Emocionado, Harry via como o medimago colocava sobre o peito de Draco uma criatura tão pequena e frágil. Acariciou com cuidado, dando um beijo nos dedos do loiro, que ainda mantinha seguro na mão.

- É lindo... – murmurou com um largo sorriso.

Malfoy abriu os olhos com dificuldade e observou o bebê que se aconchegava em seu peito. Torceu o nariz um pouco reticente no que pensar. – É enrugado e... Mole.

Harry bufou. – É tudo que tem a dizer do nosso filho? – Draco deu de ombros ainda arrasado pelo tamanho esforço de suportar a dor e fazendo o moreno rolar os olhos.

- Hora de levar o garotinho para o banho – a enfermeira avisou.

Harry teve que se despedir dos dois e voltar à sala de espera. Nesse tempo em que teve de aguardar, chamou Ron e Hermione para virem ver seu filho recém-nascido.

Estavam os três frente ao vidro da maternidade quando a moça lhe mostrou o bebê, enroladinho numa manta branca.

- Oh, que gracinha! – Mione sorria feito uma boba. Até Ron não conseguia evitar de arregalar os olhos emocionado e dando tapinhas no ombro do melhor amigo.

- Pode ir ver seu esposo – a enfermeira avisou, logo levarei o bebê para que possam carregar.

Harry deixou os amigos na espera e seguiu para o quarto onde estava Malfoy. Ao entrar, o encontrou recostado na cabeceira da cama e os olhos fitos no lençol.

- Tudo bem? – se aproximou e depositou um beijo na testa de Draco.

- O desgraçado do medimago me cortou... – declarou simplesmente – É assim que os bebês nascem num homem.

- Oh... – Harry ficou sem fala.

- Eles cortam a nossa barriga para retirar a criança... Depois fecham de volta... – disse seco, sem fitá-lo.

- Sinto por isso...

- Não quero mais ter filhos – Draco finalmente ergueu a cabeça, emburrado e se auto-apiedando.

- Será nosso único filho então – tentou ser complacente.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e a enfermeira entrou com o bebê chorando no colo. Ela se aproximou de Malfoy e o colocou em seus braços.

Com falta de jeito e fazendo uma careta de desagrado, o loiro tentou embalar o filho. Era uma imagem graciosa, mesmo pela cara do sonserino.

- Precisa alimenta-lo – a enfermeira avisou, um pouco envergonhada, pois não era sempre que se tinha a oportunidade de apreciar uma gravidez masculina.

Draco fez uma careta pior. Deu uma olhada a Harry e depois à moça, lançando uma expressão que dizia "cai fora" para ela. Um pouco chateada, ela sumiu porta afora. Sozinhos, e sob a atormentada mirada curiosa e ansiosa do moreno, Draco abriu os botões de sua camisa, deslizando o tecido por um ombro e desnudando um mamilo intumescido. Sem jeito, encostou o rostinho do filho, vendo-o instintivamente buscar o bico e sugar desesperado. Corou profundamente por estar amamentando aquela criaturinha recém chegada ao mundo sob o olhar encantado do seu marido.

* * *

E assim, os dias foram seguindo mais calmos após a chegada de Williams, como resolveram batiza-lo.

Harry passava o tempo com sua rotina de sempre, estudando e estagiando no Ministério, depois, ao retornar em casa, bajulando a Draco e ao pequeno Willy. Sorria feito uma criança quando tinha a oportunidade de carregar e banhar o filho, mas a maioria das vezes quem fazia isso era Malfoy, mais cuidadoso e seguro que ele.

Certa noite estava em seu escritório, abrindo as correspondências, quando parou em uma em especial. Era de Severus Snape. O seu antigo professor dizia que estava de volta à Inglaterra, trabalhando no St. Mungus, pois pedira as contas de Hogwarts e que viria no Natal, para conhecer o filho de seu afilhado com o cabeçudo do Potter. certamente a carta era endereçada a Malfoy, mas como estavam casados e nenhum ligava que o outro lia a correspondência do outro, resolveu por abrir e se precatar do que se tratava.

Bem, tirando o fato da ofensa a sua pessoa, Harry foi para o quarto, onde encontraria o loiro para lhe contar a má-nova do Snape. Ao encostar ao batente da porta, ficou estático apreciando a Draco, nu, tão perfeito como sempre, deitado de bruços na cama, amamentando o pequeno Willy, também peladinho após o banho, e sonolento, deitado tranqüilamente no colchão e mamando esfomeado.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a perfeição do loiro, os cabelos mais compridos a pender sobre seu rosto inclinado, seu tórax tão masculino como sempre foi, apenas os mamilos se viam mais inchados e intumescidos que o normal, a maciez de sua pele refletindo um brilho sedoso pelas velas acesas e o sorriso de felicidade... Draco sorria como nunca havia sorriso, um sorriso que apenas aqueles que geram um filho pode dispor no rosto.

Olhos prateados se dirigiram a si, o envolvendo num brilho de vida e de alegria.

- Eu acho que os olhos dele serão verdes como os seus – Draco comentou casualmente, ainda imerso em alegria. Willy mantinha os olhinhos fitos em sua mamãe, como se viciado em seu rosto aristocrático.

Harry esqueceu-se de Snape e se aproximou com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Sentou-se devagar ao lado de Malfoy e o abraçando pela cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, também ficou ali, apreciando seu filho e sentindo o calor de seu esposo.

Não podia ter desejado uma família mais perfeita como essa e nem uma vida mais feliz...

Agora agradecia ao clone de Dumbledore pelo bem tão grande que lhes fezeram.

* * *

Os cinco velhotes de aparência semelhantes apreciavam embelezados à cena que se passava pela bola de cristal. Alguns suspiravam sonhadoramente, outros enxugavam algumas lágrimas fugidias com um lenço e haviam dois deles exatamente que sorriam amplamente, orgulhosos de si mesmos.

Um deles era Dumbledore que por fim havia conseguido unir os dois temperamentais rapazes para que fossem felizes juntos. O outro era Maquiavelus, que cantarolava alegremente pelos seus atos maquiavélicos e certeiros.

- Cupido que morra de inveja, mas eu sou um ótimo unificador de corações! – riu divertido.

Mas um outro feiticeiro se assomou perante o grupo de velhotes, causando um reboliço tremendo. Nenhum deles conseguiram escapar, mesmo que tentassem com desespero.

- Abusando de seu poder, Maquiavelus? – rugiu uma estrondosa voz, nada satisfeita pelo que ousara fazer.

- Me-merlin! – o velho empalideceu e caiu de joelhos, tremendo feito vara-verde.

Antes que pudesse se explicar, todos os magos ali presentes foram aparatados pelo mago supremo até não restar nenhum deles. Daria o castigo conforme mereciam. O feiticeiro milenar deu uma olhada à bola de cristal, onde se focalizava a família Potter e bufou. Eram apenas criaturas patéticas, não perderia seu tempo corrigindo o destino alterado que tiveram.

Potter era para ter se casado com Ginny e formado um lar mais grande que a própria família Weasley, por isso Malfoy havia sonhado com um monte de crianças ruivas.

Malfoy era para ter se casado com Margot e se mudado para a França onde perderia muito dinheiro por culpa da fracassada família da moça, atolada em dívidas, e contando com o casamento o quanto antes. Viveria mais pobre que os Weasley, tal como o primeiro sonho.

Nenhum deles se reencontrariam por um bom tempo, somente daqui a longos anos, quando o tempo lhes tingissem os cabelos, e veriam o quanto poderia ter sido diferente...

Assim, Merlin aparatou, para castigar certos magos encrenqueiros. Brincar com o futuro era uma falta gravíssima.

* * *

Cinco anos depois...

Hermione enfeitava a grande árvore no meio da sala da Mansão Potter sendo ajudada por Ron e os gêmeos Weasleys. Do outro lado da árvore Neville e Ginny faziam o melhor para enfeitar seu lado da árvore. Narcissa, que havia se recuperado de seu estresse psicológico fazia dois anos, estava na cozinha junto com Remus e Snape (que mantinham um caso às escondidas), preparando a ceia de Natal. Seamus e Blaise estavam arrumando a mesa e estavam juntos, para surpresa de todos. Pansy havia se casado com um francês que estranhamente se lembrava a Malfoy e estava passando sua lua-de-mel em Paris, por isso não compareceria à ceia. Uma ruivinha de três anos dormia no sofá ao lado de uma garotinha da mesma idade e de cabelos castanho escuro alvoroçados, prendidos com algumas presilhas de lacinhos verdes. A ruiva era filha de Hermione e Ron, e a outra menina era de Seamus e Zabini.

Harry estava sentado na poltrona e carregado a Willy. Faziam enfeites com os apelidos de todos para colocarem espalhados pela árvore.

Draco estava enfeitando a lareira com meias coloridas e carregando num dos braços uma menina de lisos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis de dois anos de idade. Era Lindsey (ou Lindy), a segunda filha deles.

- Pai – Willy olhou a Harry sorrindo.

- Sim?

- Falta fazer um enfeite com o nome do papai – disse num sussurro, para que Draco não ouvisse.

- Mmm... – Harry pensou. – Bem, que apelido você prefere?

O garotinho negou com a cabeça – Quem tem que dar um apelido ao papai é você pai.

Harry suspirou, tentando achar um nome carinhoso para Draco. Não podia ser AMOR, pois esse era o seu apelido, visto que Draco lhe chamava assim sempre que estava furioso consigo. Lembrou-se de todos os anos em Hogwrts, das mentiras absurdas que o loiro inventava, dos apelidos pejorativos e ofensivos que ele vivia lhe tachando (mesmo agora), de quando tentou mata-lo na festa de casamento, de como tentou matar seus amigos ou os pobres inocentes que cruzavam seu caminho... Em todos os momentos difíceis que tivera que suportar porque ele era Draco-nunca-serei-passivo-Malfoy e fazia da vida de qualquer um, um inferno... E sorriu carinhosamente.

- Angel... – escolheu. – É um nome carinhoso bem bonito não acha?

O menino concordou alegremente e ambos, pai e filho, montaram um belo enfeite com as letras ANGEL em cores negras e brilhos prateados dando um efeito parecido com a noite cheia de estrelas. Como retoque final, penduraram uma miniatura de dragão verde debaixo do nome carinhoso.

- Está terminado – Harry sorriu satisfeito – Quer colocar na árvore agora?

O menino fez que sim. Harry o carregou e o levava aonde o garotinho escolhia que ficaria cada nome. Assim que tudo estava devidamente colocado, só lhe restava o último e mais bonito enfeite nas mãozinhas.

- E onde você quer colocar o papai?

O menino torceu os lábios, um costume que Harry sempre tinha desde criança e apontou, com os olhos brilhando. O moreno sorriu, levantado o filho acima da cabeça, para que ele pudesse colocar bem aonde desejava.

Draco parou ao lado dos dois, lançando um olhar curioso para o enfeite mais brilhante, que reluzia bem na ponta da árvore de Natal e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ali, reluzia um ANGEL, a criatura que se não existisse, nunca daria vida a essa bela e feliz família... E seguindo mais embaixo vinha o AMOR, pois sem amor, o anjo estaria sozinho e triste e mais embaixo, CARINHO e FOFURA lado a lado, a criação da combinação de Angel e Amor...

Draco sorriu, beijando a bochecha de Lindy e a testa de Willy, para enfim, tragar o alento dos lábios de SEU marido, um certo moreno de olhos verdes irritante que também poderia ser denominado de diferentes formas, mas que no momento, não vinha ao caso...

* * *

**N/A:** aqui termina a fic, espero que tenham gostado! Um grande abraço a todos que leram!

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Joana** – oi, espero que tenha gostado desse, mesmo não sendo mutio humor como nos outros, bjs! **Bibis Black** – oi, aha, teve mais lemon nesse chap, espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto o da dança, apesar q na dança tinha aquele clima, bjs! **Nandda **– oi, sorry, demorei mais do q previ, mas enfim, está postado!bjs! **tamyy **– oi, nossa, adoro seus reviews, e é uma honra saber q minhas fics te agradam tanto, eu agradeço muito pelas palavras! Bjs! **Fabi **– oi, essa parte é bem romance, espero q tenha gostado, bjs! **Kaline Bogard **– oi, a fic está concluída, espero q tenha curtido até o fim, e agradeço as palavras! bjs! **Miah-chan** – oi, a Ginny sofreu mais um pouquinho aq (rsrrss), e o fã-club yaoi do Dumbledore foi pego! O.O (rsrrss), deu pra perceber o que o Maquiavelus fez de tão feio neh? Mudando com o destino dos dois! Bjs! **Adriana **– oi, eles estavam fazendo tudo na frente de todos, mas Remus e Severus afugentaram as pessoas então terminaram se divertindo a sós mesmo, para decepção de muitos! Rsrrss bjs! **Mathew Potter-Malfoy** – oi, demorei um pouco na atualização, mas só uma semana, espero q tenha curtido o final, bjs! **Mila-nesa** – oi, ahaha, pois é, o pãozinho finalmente foi pro forno! E nesse chap o Harry se precaveu se estava já assando direitinho:p bjs! **Felton Blackthorn** – oi, nossa duas reviews! Obrigada! Nesse chap me retive mais no romance, mas espero q tenha gostado! E teve mais lemon! Bjs! **Monique** – oi, demorei, mas finalmente postei! Espero q tenha curtido o finalzinho! Bjs!

Obrigada a todos e um super beijo! Fiquei super feliz com seus comentários! Ainda estou vibrando de emoção por ter agradado a tanta gente!


End file.
